


A Fairies Kiss

by messed_up_but_alive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Elf Harry Potter, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Harry Potter, Fae Magic, Good Peter Pettigrew, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Sane Alice Longbottom, Sane Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messed_up_but_alive/pseuds/messed_up_but_alive
Summary: Harry Potter may not be the fabled Boy-Who-Lived but he was certainly special on his own way. Harry was an elf born under a moon as red as blood and blessed by a fairy upon birth. Unfortunately him being an elf still didn't mean his parents paid him as much attention as they did his celebrity brother. After all they had little idea that he was an elf. Growing up Harry had some idea that he was different but he had no idea about his fae identity. Now, however, as he turns eleven Harry begins to discover his true identity.Harry discovers how special he is when he meets Olivander, another elf. From there Harry learns what he truly is and the powers that come with being one of the last of the true fae, a noble elf. He discover that not only is he an elf he is a moon elf, the most beautiful and sought after elves in the whole of the wizarding world.From his first stumbling steps into a Hogwarts unlike any other, one that takes in children and creatures born of true magic, as long as they wield wand magic, to a bloody continental wide conflict, this is his story, wonderful and tragic all in one.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	1. Blood Moon

Nahlah Sunflower, a kind and mature fairy sat on the roof of St. Mungo's absentmindedly humming to herself. Below her she watched as so many people entered and left the building, so many mortals had to visit hospitals. It was quite pitiful really, at least to Nahlah it was, the fact that so many of them needed to get specialized help. It was a wonder their species lasted as long as they did. And don't get the fairy started on the muggles, they truly were a wonder to have survived at all. Oh well, Nahlah was content with the knowledge that she would outlive all these mortals and even these mortals children. Besides, pitying the mortals wasn't what she was here to do. No, she was waiting as she glanced up at the moon, still pale but that would only be for a moment.

Soon she heard the flutter of wings as another fairy, her nephew, land next to her. Nahlah wore a simple dress made of leaves while her nephew, taking after her sister, wore a brightly coloured purple leaf with various berries as accessories. Far too flashy for the older fairy's liking but she wasn't going to tell her nephew that. Poor boy already had to deal with her sister and Nahlah knew more than anyone how crazy their family could be. It was nice that at least one member of her family was on her side. Most of her family would rather squander their lives away bossing around the lesser magical beings to give themselves a sense of worth. Nahlah and her nephew, Paytah Sunflower, were the only ones who didn't need to boss people around. The older fairy hoped her nephew would become like her, seeing the bigger picture and influencing the world.

"Auntie," Paytah spoke up as his aunt continued to swing her legs, "is there a reason we're here?"

"Of course my dearest, most favourite, nephew," Nahlah grinned flying up and throwing an arm around her nephew. "I'm here to give a Fairy's Kiss and you're here to watch and be amazed."

Paytah almost grinned at the first of his aunt's words before the last part registered. A Fairy's Kiss was no small event, few fairy lines could do so - the Sunflower line being one of them - and it's rare for them give it out. A Fairy's Kiss meant granting a normal child the powers of an elf, going so far as to even turn the child into an elf. It wasn't forbidden nor was it frowned upon but it was rare, incredible rare. Elves were not a numerous species and while the twenty clans - comprised of the subspecies of elves - was quite large they were still a minority compared to the wizards and witches of the world. Even the fairies outnumbered the elves. Elves were also, unbiasedly, very powerful and many magical creatures were compelled to listen to them.

More to the point, Paytah also knew that this boy would be considered a new elf. He would have no existing correlation to the Twenty Clans, these clans were basically families all elves were under and all served their leader. A new elf could disrupt some plans and events the other elves were planning depending on the type of person he turned out to be. Nahlah obviously knew this so Paytah didn't bring it up but he did wonder what caused his aunt to do this. Before he could bring it up however his eyes caught sight of the moon.

It was blood red.

None of the mortals down below them seemed to have a clue as they could not see it. Only few powerful wizards and witches could be able to see it. The Flamel's came to mind. At the sight of the red moon the young fairy suddenly understood what was happening and nodded to his aunt who merely smiled in return.

"Congratulations nephew, you will be able to bare witness to a legend being born," the fairy laughed as her nephew suddenly took on this fierce look of determination. "Relax dearest nephew, everything will be fine."

Jumping off the rooftop both fairies, who previously were around four feet, turned into small fairies barely over ten inches. They were still rather visible, much more than a pixie would be, but they also used some fae magic to make them disappear. Flying down to the windows both fairies peaked into one of the rooms. Inside a redheaded woman was holding a child as her husband held the other. Two other men - one of which was a werewolf - watched with glee as a third man looked at them all contently, looking as if there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Both fairies were about to enter when another man and woman walked in, these two older and one was very much unwelcomed.

Laylah hissed out a curse as Albus Dumbledore marched through the door with his lapdog Minerva McGonagall. Minerva was fourth on the Fae Court's list of powerful wizards and witches but that only measured raw power. Minerva's skill put her easily up there with Nicholas at second place, Pernelle sat at first and Dumbledore at third. Dark Lords were not counted as part of the test. Paytah wisely moved backwards allowing his aunt to figure something out. As much as he wanted to be in there he knew the more of them there the more riskier it would be.

"Minerva, thank Merlin," the redheaded woman sighed in relief, "I've only just given birth and these clotpoles are already talking about Quidditch and pranks."

"Lils it's only natural," the man holding the little boy cooed at the baby before grinning at his wife. "They're Marauder children."

"I don't recall seeing a Marauder push two children out of hole not even bigger than their legs," the red haired woman growled and the man took on a sheepish look.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Minerva chastised and Dumbledore chuckled softly. Stepping forward she took the babe from the man's arms and brought it back down to the red head. Holding both babies the woman cooed at both in joy. Laylah took her chance whizzing over there.

"In my defence I was talking about the maps they'd need to get through Hogwarts," the larger man spoke up causing the other men to laugh as the women and Dumbledore looked a little confused.

"No doubt Wormtail, no doubt," the dark haired man who stood close to the werewolf exclaimed clapping 'Wormtail' on the back joyously.

Dumbledore was engrossed in the antics of the Marauders, especially when Sirius started talking about how he couldn't wait until they were old enough to ride Padfoot. The thought, of which, caused Lily to almost faint, already having been exhausted from pushing out two human beings. Therefore no one noticed when the small fairy flew down and kissed the sleeping baby, whose name would be Harry Potter, on the forehead. Quickly the rather old fairy flew out and took her nephew far away from Dumbledore not wanting him to know of their presence.

"Auntie," Paytah spoke uponxe they were far enough away, "why did you only kiss one of them. I mean, usually twins are turned together. Not even vampires only turn one twin, taking away one twin is taboo. Right? Oh, Merlin what if Her Majesty discovers this?" At this point Paytah was becoming nearly hysterical at the fact that he just witnessed a taboo.

"Calm down nephew," Laylah grinned, "Fate has plans for the other Potter and I'll allow her to have her fun. The other boy, however, is destined to be an elf. A very special elf if all those rumours are to be believed."

With that they flew off into the night setting in motions that would change the course of history.

-–—-–—-

Ollivander had walked the Earth for over two thousand years, he was, without a doubt, the oldest elf alive. The rest had already moved on, whether that be through death or perhaps they walked to another plane. Ollivander still remembered how many had travelled to Avalon. But not Garrick Ollivander, no he'd walk this Earth until death took him herself. Perhaps that was the curse of being a Moon Elf, he thought idly, always looking for the next great adventure. Contrary to popular belief Garrick did not remain in his shop for entire years. He worked in the summer months, making wands and finding new components. But in the school months he was usually off finding new adventures. Like a proper Moon Elf.

Sighing Garrick looked in the mirror at his aging face and chuckled slightly. Unlike, quite literally, every other elf, Garrick enjoyed growing old. He liked to see his once beautiful face, more beautiful then any other elf, grow old and withered. It helped him connect with the mortals, another thing no other elf would want to do. Garrick even allowed his body to feel age and let his bones creak and groan, it was the most horrid part of growing up but Garrick still took some joy in it. It helped, he supposed, living with the mortals for so long he might as well feel somewhat like them.

It was always the same, a hundred and some years he'd play whatever Ollivander heir he currently was before meeting his demise. Then his grandson would 'return' to England where Garrick would have a closed casket funeral, his funerals were attended by hundreds upon hundreds of wizards and witches as he was the one to make all their wands. Then his grandson would reopen his shop and continue his trade, beautiful and young. Thus the cycle continued. Of course, just to be clear, he never died it was all fake and the 'grandson' was just him de-aged.

Sighing to himself Garrick watched the stars and the moon smiling to it as if it was an old friend. Raising a tea cup to it Garrick began to drink when he saw the moon turn blood red.

"Ah, old friend," Garrick exclaimed, "is that anger? Fear? No, no, is it, excitement?"

The moon didn't answer him before it stopped being red and turned back into it's gorgeous pale face. Garrick nodded to himself curious as to why the moon hadn't replied before he felt a strong magical surge. Turning his head he felt a shift in St. Mungo's.

"Oh what is this," Garrick jumped up excited as a child at Yule, "a new elf, kissed under a blood moon." Garrick could barely contain his excitement this was all so spectacular. He didn't know exactly what Laylah knew, as she knew fairy secrets, but he did know it was blessed the child born under a red moon. "And are they, yes they are. They're a Moon Elf, just like you and I."

Garrick laughed up at the moon which shimmered in reply, dancing slightly itself. "Oh old friend, I might stay in this form for a little while longer. This might be an exhilarating few years."

-–—-–—-

Albus Dumbledore was very happy to be playing with the young Potter children. He loved the way their eyes brightened as he conducted magic right before their eyes. Lily was taking a well deserved nap and James had already gone back to work. While Fleamont and Euphemia were in the other room putting the kettle on. The rest of the Marauders would be here soon, rarely leaving the young children's sides. Especially after Albus gave them the prophesy - after this he was going to visit the Longbottoms. The thought of the prophesy caused Albus to go numb as he stepped away from the kids and allowed them to stare in wonder at everything else.

Albus didn't like prophesies, in fact he would rather have not told the Ministry about it but he was obligated to. Albus couldn't allow himself to be above the very laws of the Wizengamot, as long as those laws were fair. And having the Unspeakables monitor and protect the prophesy was a given. However, Albus chose to not dwell on it now that the Potters and Longbottoms were as safe as could be. Now he would work on dealing with Voldemort because once the Dark Lord was gone the prophesy would be nullified. Then these children would get to live their lives as they were meant to. Albus was sure of this.

Albus had seen child soldiers in the war with Grindelwald, children lying about their ages or just conscripted to fight in Grindelwald's armies. Luckily he had been able to stop any children from marching into this war but he knew that was only a matter of time. Right now Voldemort wasn't using children only because he didn't trust children, if he became desperate for soldiers Albus knew that it would be the younger generation he would turn towards. He couldn't allow that, so many kids had died in both the muggle and magical world wars, it would be horrible to see it happen again.

Brushing the thoughts away Albus instead decided to prioritize getting rid of Voldemort. He wouldn't allow more children to march off into war.

-–—-–—-

It was a year later that Albus' promise faded away and the prophesy came true. Sirius was flying his motorcycle with Remus through the air when they decided to visit Peter. They had seen the man yesterday but they still wanted to make sure he was doing alright. Wormtail was isolated because of his position as secret keeper, especially after they discovered Mundungus had sold information to Voldemort about who the real secret keeper was. Mundungus was now spending time in Azkaban for his treachery, even Albus didn't want to give him a second chance. And hadn't that been a scary revelation when even Albus Second Chance Dumbledore refused to give the man a second chance.

So flying down to their rat friend's hideaway they were shocked to find the wards were down. Not just down but ripped apart, Sirius could see bits of it flying in the air through his magically enchanted goggles. Racing down to the ground Sirius barely turned the engine off before he was bolting into the house. He smelt it before he saw it. Rushing into the living room, the doors all blasted open, Sirius saw two dead Death Eaters and one Peter Pettigrew sitting in a chair obviously tortured. His right hand, his wand hand, was gone and Peter was barely alive. Sirius was quick to begin doing casting healing spells as Remus cleaned off the man's arms, as Peter was currently shirtless, and cauterized the wound. The spell was crude but it did it's job and didn't send Peter into shock. Then again the torture might have already done that.

"Peter, Wormtail, buddy are you alright?" Sirius asked and Peter wearily opened his eyes.

"It's okay Peter, it's okay, shhhhh, it's us," Remus whispered hiding the arm away from Peter. He didn't need to see the damage done to him.

"Ritual," Peter muttered almost incoherently, "Voldemort spoke of a ritual. He took my hand...James...Lily." by this point Peter was close to passing out while Sirius tried his best to keep him awake.

"Remus, Remus you have to go to Godric's Hallow," Sirius ordered frantically and Remus realized he was rooted to the spot. "Remus! Go, I'll call a healer. Go!"

The final shout caused Remus to go racing towards the door and Sirius heard his motorcycle being driven away. They couldn't apparate near enough because of the wards around Godric's Hallow. Quickly Sirius ran to the floo and called St. Mungo's with a couple of medi-witches instantly rushing through. No wards slowed them down as Voldemort seemed to have ripped right through them. Sirius was appalled that no one had been alerted and would sure to check in with Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the two were the ones who should have been alerted. Sirius brushed aside the dark thoughts on why they hadn't come once they were alerted. Were they dead or traitors? Sirius didn't want to think about that.

Sirius stayed with Peter throughout the trip to St. Mungo's and remained there waiting for Remus. The werewolf showed up an hour later and kissed his mate fiercely before telling him what had happened. James and Lily had been away at the time as they were planning on getting some candy for them and some costumes for the kids. However, both James' parents had been home, babysitting the twins, they were both dead. Voldemort had killed them first and both had, apparently, fought valiantly but ultimately failed.

Sirius didn't hear much after the declaration that both of them were dead. Tears had already welled up at the thought of one of his best friends being tortured mercilessly but now his adopted parents were dead. It was far too much for the young wizard to handle and he collapsed into Remus' arms. Tears streamed down his face as Remus tried his best to comfort him. It didn't help when the Healers came and told them that Peter had fallen into a coma and they didn't know when he would wake up. The only good news was that the kids were alright but even that was tarnished when Remus told Sirius that Charlie had been marked.

Remus had always been the most compassionate of the Marauders but he just felt himself blurting everything out. It was as if he had all this information welling up inside him and he couldn't keep it from his lips. Not in front of Sirius who he always felt he needed to tell everything to. He needed to tell Sirius, his beloved dog and mate. He knew it didn't help Sirius but that didn't stop him from saying anything. In the end they were escorted to a private room where they cried by themselves. Away from prying eyes, not that either of them really noticed. They just felt so sad yet so numb at the same time.

-–—-–—-

Albus Dumbledore was not happy as he sat at his desk. The rest of the wizarding world was cheering the end of Voldemort and his dark reign but not Albus. Even two months after his defeat Albus was still bitter about the results. Charlie had been marked and though it pained him to admit it that meant that Charlie would have to fight Voldemort. After all there was a difference between trying to stop a prophesy yet to be started and trying to stop an already active prophesy. That latter was just plain foolish.

Sitting at his desk he procured a bit of dwarven scotch before placing it in front of him. James and Sirius had helped him put away a lot of Death Eaters but some had still slipped through their grasp. Malfoy, for example, was getting off with a fine, and not even a hefty one considering the Malfoy wealth. Rosier had been subjected to Azkaban and though the main Crabbe and Goyle heads had managed to evade Azkaban with Malfoy their brothers and sisters were put there. Besides Malfoy only the Rowle family managed to get out unscathed.

Now Albus had a child he needed to ready for war and Death Eater families to watch over. It was going to be a long dozen years that was for sure.


	2. Growing Up

At a young age Harry always felt that he was more special then people gave him credit for. Sure his brother was the Boy-Who-Lived but Harry could do wicked stuff as well. Like the time he made a mini tornado in his room with accidental magic. Charlie could never do that. Not that his parents seemed to notice as they doted on his twin brother. Harry tried his best not to dwell on that depressing fact, after all his parents had told him at least a dozens of times that they loved them both the same. They were his parents, after all, they had to love him and they would never lie to him. Besides Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony or even Uncle Wormtail didn't said anything.

Speaking of his uncle's currently Harry was seated on the couch watching his Uncle Wormtail attempt to cast a spell on a feather. His Uncle Moony was going through the wand motions slowly as his Uncle Wormtail carefully did the same with his left hand. Harry never quite knew what happened to his other hand. Shakily Wormtail moved his wand and began uttering the incantation.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Peter spoke and magic flew out of his wand and carefully lifted the feather. Sighing in relief Peter made the spell fly up and begin tickling Harry who squirmed and giggled as the feather attacked him.

"Atta boy Wormy," Sirius exclaimed laughing as Harry jumped on him to get away from the fierce feather.

"It's nothing," Peter let the spell end, "it's a first year spell for a reason, easy wand movements." 

"None of that Peter," Remus chastised, "you're learning to cast magic with your non-dominant hand. Once you get the hang of it you'll be back to full power in no time."

Peter muttered his thanks smiling lightly, the past year after Peter had woken up had been tough. He had missed four years at that point and parts of the world were very different. James and Lily were off at meetings and managing the Boy-Who-Lived, James had even taken time off of work to help Lily take care of Charlie. When Peter had woken up Lily and James had taken all their kids to visit him along with Sirius and Remus which had been an eye opener for the rat animagus. They had doted over Charlie incessantly, barely even chastising the boy as he talked about how fat Wormtail was. Harry had instead wondered off and it took both parents an entire fifteen minutes to notice. Sirius and Remus had actually been the ones to notice when they came in with some food and tea. Then they had raced off through St. Mungo's before yelling at Harry for running off. Peter had not been happy.

He understood the prophesy but he still hadn't liked the little attention Harry had been given. Instead he shrugged it off deciding that since he wasn't a parent he could hardly judge. The good news was that Peter was a godfather now to a little Holly Potter who had been born while he was in a coma. He met her then at the hospital, she was already two years old and would turn three in the summer. That had truly made Peter feel as if he missed a lot. Since then Peter had gone through a massive change as he finished his physical and began working out. He wasn't skinny exactly but he had lost a lot of weight and was in better shape then he was in Hogwarts.

Now, after a year, Peter was ready to start focusing on his magic again. Mostly because he wanted to teach Harry, Charlie and Holly just like Sirius and Remus were able to. After getting a custom fitted wand from Ollivander, who had been more than happy to make one, Peter was now relearning all the spells. Luckily he didn't need to learn theory or history, as he had already learned that, all he needed was magic. Remus had already proven to be an invaluable teacher.

"What's a first year?" Harry asked and Sirius was all too happy to start talking about Hogwarts. The Black Lord talked about it as if it was one of the greatest places in the world, which to Sirius, it was.

He talked about the teachers and faculty, warned Harry away from Filch, "nasty bugger" he called him. Told Harry about his Aunt Minnie who would be ecstatic once Harry joined Gryffindor. He barely paid attention to Remus reminding Sirius that Harry could go anywhere, maybe even Ravenclaw. Peter had suggested Hufflepuff. Sirius, however, wasn't deterred and instead focused on Gryffindor though he did admit that he wouldn't care which house Harry went to as long as he was happy.

They hardly noticed the time go by, Peter now practicing some Transfiguration, before the floo lit up and Lily and James Potter come through holding a tired Charlie. They had been at some sort of five year celebration of Voldemort's defeat. Despite the fact that Dumbledore and many high ranking wizards and witches warned that Voldemort was still out there. Lily and James had gone for the publicity of course and Sirius made a face when he discovered that before refusing to go.

"Mommy, daddy," Harry exclaimed racing forward and jumping up into his mum. Lily smiled and hugged her son but didn't pick him up looking far too tired.

"Oh honey how were you uncles, not to bad right?" Lily asked, "don't worry, we're here to save you."

"Hey," Sirius shouted but went ignored as Lily tussled Harry's hair before the boy hugged his dad.

"Where's Holly?" Lily questioned as she sat down on the couch next to Sirius with James on the other side holding Charlie. Harry plopped down next to Peter who was still absentmindedly moving his hand into wand motions.

"Upstairs, she passed out about an hour or two ago. She was a little sad that you were gone and started crying, which set Peter off, which set off some accidental magic," Sirius explained and Lily nodded tiredly, "by the way a couple of her toys may or may not be completely destroyed. Like a _reparo_ won't be fixing that I promise you."

"Great," Lily muttered, "everything else alright or is the lawn on fire as well."

"It was only lit up for a few minutes," Peter told them putting his wand away. "We cleaned it up before it got to the house." Peter grinned at the parents who merely rolled their eyes as Sirius snickered as if it was the greatest joke in the world. To be fair, Sirius treated every joke as if it was the greatest joke in the world. 

"Alright then, I'm going to hope you're joking because to be quite honest I don't know whether it is or not. Plus, time for bed, for both of you," Lily tickled Charlie under his neck and the boy giggled proving he was still up despite faking sleep. "C'mon."

"Mum are you going to read me a story?" Harry asked jumping up in excitement, "you promised you would."

"Oh, love, not tonight I'm too tired, maybe daddy can read you a story?" Lily suggested but before James could nod and give his assent Charlie piped up.

"No, daddy read me a story," Charlie ordered and James sighed.

"How about I read you both a story?" James attempted to compromise but Charlie wasn't budging.

"But you always tell me a story just to me, it's our special story time," Charlie sounded confused as he looked at his dad. Sirius really wished he could blame Charlie but that was hardly fair. He could hardly blame a six year old for wanting what he's been given every day.

"But I never get special story time," Harry pouted and James looked dejectedly at his son.

"I - I know Harry, just, let me put Charlie to sleep, give him some stories," at that Charlie perked up, "then I'll come tell you some other stories. That sounds nice, right?"

"Actually James," Peter piped up, "how about I tell Harry some stories huh? I know a few good ones."

Peter then easily lifted Harry up in the air as the boy exclaimed in joy before resting him at his hip. James looked at his friend in relief, he had a few good stories he was planning on telling Charlie that would take awhile. Lily never liked the really exciting stories because then Charlie wanted to stay up all night until he heard the end and James always wanted to finish his stories. If he had to go tell Harry a story then one of the stories may be half finished and then Charlie will be up all night thinking about what the ending could be. It was a whole thing so James was happy he didn't have to tell Harry a story. So patting on Wormtail on the back James quickly thanked the man.

"Thanks Wormtail I really appreciate it," James grinned at him.

"Don't mention it James," Peter laughed before walking towards Harry's room and whispering, "really, really don't mention it."

In the living room Sirius and Remus felt a little uncomfortable witnessing this as, unlike James, they saw the nasty look Peter had before he spoke up. Peter had confided in the two that he didn't like how things were occurring here but both had assured him that everything was fine. After all a little favouritism was bound to happen, the prophesy explicitly stated that Charlie could die before James and Lily really got to spend a lot of time with him. Besides none of the other Marauders were parents they couldn't possibly know how it felt.

After James had gone upstairs both Sirius and Remus raced to Harry's room. There they saw Peter regaling Harry with a short but excitement fueled story about a princess escaping from a dragon's lair. It was a story Peter's mum used to tell him and all the Marauders had heard it once when Sirius had woken up from a nightmare when they were twelve. Sirius smiled slightly at the memory, he had been so scared that Peter had panicked and done what his mum used to do with him. It had surprisingly worked and then whenever any of them had nightmares Peter had told them all stories.

When Peter's mum had died James, Sirius and Remus told Peter dozens of stories he had told them as well as adding small little anecdotes about his mother, Peter claimed he thought of those moments whenever he summoned a patronus. After watching Peter finish telling his story they saw Harry slowly begin nodding off. Peter kissed the boy on the forehead before leaving and gently shutting the door behind him. He glared at the two mates before taking both Sirius and Remus further down the hallway.

"I can't believe you two," Wormtail hissed, "you just sat there and said nothing. Just watched as James practically brushed Harry off as a secondary concern. Plus if I had spoken that way to my dad he would have sent me off to bed with no story and made sure to make me apologize. You know, discipline me, what parents are supposed to do."

"I know Wormtail but you have to understand the prophesy," Remus tried to defend but Peter just scoffed.

"They can't keep hiding behind the prophesy," Peter muttered but felt a little stab of guilt as he said that. It practically spelt the doom of their eldest son. Maybe it was sort of expected for them to favourite one child over the other.

"Peter," Remus reprimanded quickly and Peter sighed before giving a small apology. "Listen Harry's going to be fine, everything will be fine. James and Lily are good people."

"Yeah," Sirius joined in but him and Peter gave each other a look that conveyed Lord Black's own worries.

"Yeah I doubt Harry will think that when he grows up," Peter claimed before turning to go down the steps. Before he could do so however they heard a bang and could faintly hear James shout and act out the story. "I'm sure he loves that."

Remus watched Peter leave and scrunched his face up in contemplation. "No one can think James and Lily aren't good people right? They're the best." Remus then turned to follow Peter down the stairs but Sirius, who usually jumped at the Potter's defence, stood there for a moment and wondered.

Surely him and his mate would see if things got out of hand. They loved them, all of them, James, Lily, Harry, Charlie and Holly, they were family. Surely they would know.

-–—-–—-

Peter eventually did bring it up and confronted the elder Potter's one day. James and Lily had been affronted at first but after thinking for a moment they agreed with Peter and promised to make it up to Harry. Sirius and Remus had grinned the entire time and told Peter that they were sure that everything was going to be alright. And everything was, for a little awhile that is. Soon things deteriorated and everything went back to how it was. After all Charlie was used to a certain amount of attention and not getting it was practically killing him. This time the other Marauders didn't notice, well not as well. After all they had seen James and Lily spending more time with Harry. They had seen it so therefore everything was fixed.

So of course they didn't notice as the attention slowly but surely tapered off. Not even Peter did this time. Though Sirius, Sirius was different he was now watching them much closer, and though his heart kept trying to deter him he knew something was wrong. He just couldn't quite bring his mind to admit to what was wrong.

Though Peter and Remus didn't spend their free time blatantly studying everything the Potter's did they did change as well after the whole week of Harry getting attention. Peter moved back into his family's old house which Sirius had kept preserved and was mostly doing freelance. He still wasn't so great with his wand, though Remus was teaching him, and plus a lot of people only wanted Peter Pettigrew, friend of the Potter's and lone survivor of Voldemort's notorious torture sessions, not just Peter. Remus changed the most as the years started going by. He began to go to the parties with James and Lily saying that he needed to support his godson. Sirius never understood that, after all the Potter's mostly did things for publicity and money. But he never said anything to his mate allowing him to go out and 'support' the great Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was sad about that as now most days it was just him and Sirius but his Uncle Padfoot never let a single day be dull. There was a reason he was named Sirius after all, hint it's ironic.

As for Harry, well after getting the week of attention from his parents he decided that if he made more of an effort they would start playing with him again. Thus he began to spend his time trying to gain his parents attention but what wholly unsuccessful. After all Charlie always needed more attention then him, plus Holly was still very young and also needed her fair share of quality time with their parents. Holly had also become a bit of an attention stealer recently. She was always running around exploring a house she'd seen a dozen times and asking as many questions as she could possibly ask. James and Lily had been all to pleased to answer all of her questions but Harry had to wonder whether they did that for him. No one could remember themselves at two years old but for some reason Harry felt as if they hadn't been as attentive with him. Brushing away these thoughts Harry tried his best not to think of it.

After all right now he was zooming around on a little safety broom. James had bought one for his and Charlie's birthday and Charlie had finally grown bored of it. Which, obviously, meant that Harry could finally play on it without Charlie demanding it back. Charlie did this with a lot his toys and Harry was always able to steal the toy before it went into the attic where he'd never see it again. He had to give up a couple of other cool toys but snatching the broom had been the best thing ever. Harry felt free in the skies zooming around the yard Potter Manor held off to the side. Twirling in the air Harry laughed with a massive grin on his face. Looking down Harry saw the rest of the Potters come out and watch him which only served to widen his grin.

Shaking with excitement Harry flew close to the ground before he promptly began doing loop-de-loops, obviously close enough to the ground to be in danger. Harry briefly heard his dad cheer him on and in that moment Harry felt like he was the king of the world. Of course that feeling couldn't last long as Harry made his way over to his parents he clearly saw his brothers face of annoyance. James and Lily didn't as they swiftly came up with James congratulating Harry on an incredibly flight. Charlie, hearing this, quickly came over.

"That was alright," Charlie muttered, "here I'd like my broom back. I'll show you how to really fly."

Harry sighed as he got off the broom and handed it to Charlie. Neither of his parents really noticed the language nor tone Charlie used as the boy got onto to the broom and started flying off. Or maybe they did and just didn't say anything, Harry could hardly tell anymore. Standing there with a soft sad smile Harry watched him as his dad came up behind Harry and patted him on the back.

"Good job Prongslet," James congratulated and Harry grinned back at him. Prongslet was a nickname almost exclusively for Charlie and Harry rarely got called that. His mum called him 'Harrybear' but Harry didn't like that one all that much.

Looking up Harry saw his brother go down towards the ground and attempt what Harry had done. Harry already knew what was going to happen but Charlie didn't seem too. As the boy attempted to same maneuver he miscalculated and instead of completing the loop-de-loop he slammed into the ground. The safety charms on the child broomsticks should have saved Charlie but the boy, in his fright, had let go of the broom handle and his legs weren't in the proper stirrups - stirrups were only for child's broomsticks they were sort of like tricycles for wizards. Needless to say Charlie went flying off and bumped his head as the broom fixed itself upright. James and Lily quickly raced forward bounding down the yard and picked Charlie up checking for scraps, Harry came in behind them.

"Oh baby are you alright?" Lily asked kissing the boy on his forehead. "James put the broom in the attic it's far too dangerous, we only learned in our first year after all."

"Actually Lils," James tried to interrupt but Lily sent a glare in his direction which changed his mind. "Yeah alright I'll take it up to the attic."

"But I want to play with it," Harry jumped up as Charlie was picked up.

"Harry honey it's too dangerous," Lily told him but Harry shook his head.

"I was fine though, dad, I could fly," Harry protested but James sent a sharp look his way.

"Harry enough, it's too dangerous now, where's your broom," James demanded and Harry looked really confused.

"I don't have one," Harry reminded him looking a little sad, "you only bought one for Charlie."

"Oh right," Lily interrupted and both of his parents shared a look with each other. "Well, I mean, it's a good thing we didn't because it would have been dangerous."

"Right, ahem," James cleared his throat, "go play I need to take this broom up to the attic."

James and Lily departed quickly both looking mildly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Harry watched their retreating backs with a little resentment and a lot of confusion. Why couldn't he keep the broom? He was a natural flier, he made it look so easy that Charlie thought he could do it and failed miserably. Also, why had his mummy and daddy looked so embarrassed and sad? Were they supposed to have gotten Harry a broom but forgot? No, they wouldn't have forgotten to get a gift for him for his birthday. Then again, Harry tried to wrack his mind, what gift had they given him. Harry tried to remember before suddenly snapping his fingers. He remembered now, they had gotten him some magical toys. Harry remembered because the wrapping on those ones had been done differently then the ones for Charlie. Harry remembered that they were wrapped really funny almost like they were done last minute.

Harry hardly noticed how long he wondered the yard until he heard his mother calling for dinner. Harry was shivering when he came inside as he was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. Lily had barely even noticed until his fork started shaking before she finally cast a warming charm on him. She had then moved her seat closer and pressed Harry against her fretting at how cold he was. Harry decided that maybe he should stay outside and free a little more often. At least then his parents would fret over him.

-–—-–—-

Albus Dumbledore was a man who carried an almost carefree attitude with everything he did. Minerva always envied his calmness in the face of the most horrible things in the world and right now she truly envied him. After all they were currently facing the worst thing they had ever had to stand before. Worse then Death Eaters and dark wizards, though this infamously horrible group did contain some of those.

The Board of Governors.

They were annoying and terrible in Minerva's opinion but both her and the headmaster had to appear before them every month. Currently they were going over the curriculum and though it rarely changed the board would feel that they weren't important enough unless they looked through all of it and hummed and hawwed as if they knew anything. It was the most annoying part of these meetings, nothing changed and nothing mattered yet she was still forced to be here. At least during the school year she managed to make up some excuse almost every month and send Albus alone. But not during the summer. During the summer they were both forced to deal with this hell.

"Well," Mr Rotham the current head of the board cleared his throat. He was an aging man who had a well kept white beard and still had most of his snow white hair. "Is there any changes to the curriculum the board wishes to discuss."

No, Minerva felt like piping up.

"Actually," it was Augusta Longbottom who spoke up, "I do have something I wish to suggest."

That was, different, Minerva finally sat up yet she noticed Albus didn't seem to even care about the sudden change. 

"Well please do," Mr Rotham smiled and even Lucius Malfoy looked intrigued.

"I wish to propose that we become more selective in who may join some of the courses," Augusta spoke slowly allowing the words to sink in, "for example: Divination. After all unless you have the Sight the course is practically useless. You must have the talent to scry and to See, if you do not then the class is useless."

"I quite agree," Lucius spoke up and Minerva, as well as many other members of the board, turned to Albus. Albus, for his part, didn't seem surprised in the slightest and Minerva suddenly realized he probably set this up.

"A wonderful idea, I will have Professor Trawleny test them herself," Albus proclaimed as the rest of the board nodded their assent.

"Actually, Lady Daria Warrick would be better I believe," Augusta spoke up and this time Minerva could see Albus's eyebrow flicker for barely a moment. It seemed this hadn't been part of the plan. Oh well, Minerva knew Albus and his sometime harebrained schemes long enough to know they rarely went off without a hitch. 

"Splendid," Mr Rotham proclaimed smiling brightly, "anything else."

"Well I wish to propose a new course," Lucius stepped up emboldened by Augusta Longbottom. "Pureblood Traditions, after all we have Muggle Studies why not a class for purebloods. We had in my father's day."

At this all eyes again turned to Albus and even Minerva was a little put off by how much they looked up to him. They could barely make a decision without Albus speaking up, Augusta and another board member Farun Fawley as well as Mr Rotham seemed to be the only ones not looking at him in the twenty persons board meeting - not including Minerva and Dumbledore himself. It was pathetic. 

"I think this is great, I also have just the teacher for the job," Albus replied, "Professor Quirrell will become the professor for Pureblood Traditions."

"Then who will teach Muggle Studies," Lucius practically choked out the last bit and Minerva idly hoped he was actually choking.

"Mr Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore announced and Minerva smiled happily. She had always been saddened by Peter's loss of a hand and the fact that while everyone wanted to hire him Peter realized it was only because of his status as friend to James and Lily Potter. Peter hadn't taken a job because of it, too prideful.

"Pettigrew," Lucius growled out he was obviously hoping to push his own candidate but the rest of the board was all too happy to get Peter Pettigrew, the only man to ever survive Voldemort's personal torture.

"If that is all," Mr Rotham asked and as no one spoke he banged a gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

Outside of the board room Minerva looked curiously at Albus before grinning at him. "That was the most eventful board meeting I think we've had."

"Yes, yes," Albus nodded, "tell me Minerva do you think I should get a gavel?"

"Oh Merlin help us."


	3. The Alley

The day Harry got his letter, a week before his birthday, he had been incredibly excited. The letter to Hogwarts was one of the biggest moments in any child's life, Harry had grown up with stories from his parents and his uncles about the day they got their letter. They described it as pure bliss, of course Remus had the best story as Albus Dumbledore himself had come to deliver the letter. Harry had only met Albus a handful of times, every time the man had spent time with both Potter twins and Holly when she came along which made him very likable in Harry's books. He had the exact same presence that Remus talked about in his stories, of course Remus talked about him with a little reverence which surprised Harry a little. Sirius didn't talk about Dumbledore that way at all and Harry was more used to Sirius' version. Which, while respectable, still put Albus in some darker light then most people's version.

In any case, that was besides the point, the letter was what, what was important. Unfortunately Harry wasn't the only one to get his letter that day. Charlie had beaten Harry to their parents and proudly showed them his Hogwarts letter. Harry heard them congratulating him loudly and could hear his parents laughter and joy. Even Holly was giggling at the whole thing. Harry was almost hesitant to go show his parents his letter. He didn't know if they would react the same way as they did with Charlie. Walking into the kitchen, where they all currently were, Harry watched for a few moments as they both crowded around Charlie talking loudly. Harry sighed walking over to Holly and smiling at her as the girl grinned back.

"Harry," she exclaimed with child like wonder, "did you get Hogwarts letter too?"

"Yeah I did Holls," Harry showed her the letter which made her start clapping. The clapping drew attention from his parents and they finally noticed Harry was in the room. Smiling at him they nodded before going back to Charlie. It was only after Holly started shouting "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts." That they finally looked back and saw Harry also had a letter.

With that they swooped down and gave Harry a big hug congratulating him and praising him. That was before Charlie started talking about all the stories their parents had and how he would make up some of his own. Harry who had been happy as his parents smiled at him and congratulated him with the same vigour as they had with Charlie suddenly felt sad as he realized something.

He didn't know any of these stories Charlie was spitting out from memory.

He had no idea his dad had ran through the Quidditch field as a deer at a Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff match. He had no idea his mother's best friend Marlene McKinnon used to smuggle them butterbeer from Hogsmeade. There were all these stories and Harry wondered idly why he never learned of them or even hear of them. Did they tell these when Charlie was going to sleep? But why hadn't they told Harry? Harry did know some stories from the Marauders Era but those stories came from Sirius. He learned how Sirius and Remus were once caught necking in the back of Slughorn's class out of class time. Slughorn never told but he did later tell Sprout that she owed him a few galleons. Harry knew about the time Sirius snuck into the Headmasters office so they could find Peter's transcript and assure the boy that everything was fine and that he wasn't going to fail after his Uncle Wormtail almost had a panic attack after a grueling set of essays and tests at the end of their fourth year. He knew their stories but he knew none of his parents, and that was obviously not normal seeing as Charlie knew them all. 

Harry was broken from his thoughts as Holly began tugging Harry indicating she wanted to go play. He smiled indulgently at her before going off with her to play some game she made up on the spot. Most were games Harry was fairly certain he also made up when he was her age but he played them nonetheless. Always letting Holly win though the point systems in some of her games were deeply flawed and biased. Not that Harry complained she was a vicious judge as well though easily bought with sweets.

Later, at dinner, James announced the trip to Diagon Alley and while Harry was excited he was also scared. He didn't know what would happen in Diagon Alley after all he had never gone. His brother had gone with his parents but Harry had never. Tomorrow would be the first time he'd step foot in Diagon Alley. He just hoped they wouldn't be swarmed immediately.

The next day proved all of Harry's horrible predictions on everything that could go wrong right. First, despite him waking up and getting ready on the agreed upon time his brother had hardly even woken up. His parents had let him have a lie in and then quickly started getting him ready. Harry had sat there with a sigh, having triple checked to make sure he had everything, as he waited. Usually Harry wouldn't care that much about punctuality but this was different, this was his first trip into Diagon Alley, the largest Alley in Great Britain. By the time Charlie had been primped and readied - Harry somewhat realized that this was the angriest he'd ever been with his twin - Harry had been sprawled on the couch almost ready to fall asleep.

"C'mon, up, up, Harry," James shouted and Harry jumped up with a small flare of anger.

"I've been ready for," he glanced at the clock, "almost two hours. Weren't we leaving at eleven?"

"I know kiddo but patience is a virtue and all that now c'mon into the floo," James muttered trying to hide his own sheepishness. Had his son really been sitting there ready for close totwo hours and he had hardly noticed.

Harry marched over to the floo and let his dad place a hand on his shoulder before they whipped off into Leaky Cauldron. Landing in the Leaky Cauldron Harry was barely able to move as he noticed his brother was being mobbed. Not that his brother cared all that much soaking in the attention. Harry barely shuffled out of the way before he caught sight of Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, Uncle Wormtail," Harry exclaimed hugging them, "saying your names is hard."

Chuckling Sirius messed up his hair before it went back perfectly to his sides. "Merlin's beard Harry I thought you were going to cut that thing."

"Mum didn't have the time and the scissors I used broke," Harry shrugged and the Marauders looked at each other.

"Did you say you broke the scissors trying to cut your hair?" Peter asked and Harry nodded.

"I mean I should have known I'm never able to cut it," Harry explained as if it was normal. Which to Harry, it technically was. This was the second pair of scissors he had tried using, the first time he just thought it was fluke but twice, maybe that happened to everyone? Harry certainly didn't have anyone to compare it too.

Remus softly began patting Harry's hand even ran his fingers through. "Not made of steel as far as I can tell, as soft as Sirius' hair whenever the mutt decides to take a shower."

"Hey," Padfoot shouted and Harry giggled at his uncles banter, "for your information I shower everyday. As for Harry's breaking of scissors all I'm hearing is a fully fledged Marauder."

"Oh Padfoot," Wormtail grinned, "you have no idea how much that word drives fear into every teacher's heart."

"As it should," Sirius proclaimed a wide smile etched onto his face.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Remus said.

Slowly Harry realized he had to wait again for his family as they were fending off press. Well, fending off press wasn't the right thing to say as they were soaking in the attention. In the middle Harry saw Holly, still being held in her mother's arms, glancing around in fright. She had never had this happen to her and while Harry had, had some idea - from stories - she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Which was ironic because the actual deer was preening like a show dog. Harry sighed and noticed even the other Mauraders were getting annoyed.

"Oi, James, we've been waiting for two hours, hurry up mate," Sirius shouted and Harry realized that they, like Harry, had been ready by the agreed upon time. Like normal, good, people.

James and Lily, realizing how late they were, quickly cleared off practically dragging Charlie off with them. Soon they walked towards Diagon Alley and as James opened up the street Harry prepared to take it all in. Of course he wasn't given the opportunity as his family had just marched in without a care in the world. Lily was carrying Holly who stared in wonder at everything but Harry found himself unable to stare as he was busy keeping up with his family. Luckily his uncles stayed behind him and only Sirius was in the front keeping a leisurely pace. This allowed Harry some room to look around but the adults had a different idea of leisurely then Harry and were still going fast.

"Quality Quidditch Goods," Charlie exclaimed and raced towards it James dragging a reluctant Lily inside. Harry followed behind but waited outside with Moony and Wormtail.

It wasn't that Harry didn't like Quidditch it was the fact that no one knew Harry liked Quidditch, well aside from Sirius and Peter. After the time with the safety broom Harry hadn't gotten on another one. His brother had gotten another one, obviously, but Harry hadn't ridden it. Charlie refused to allow Harry claiming that it was his broom and therefore only he should be allowed to use it. Harry's mum and dad had brushed it off saying that Charlie was just possessive of the things they bought. A lot of things were only for Charlie, Harry realized.

Feeling bad for Holly who was stuck inside Harry and his uncles waited. Luckily while they were outside the Quidditch shop both of Harry's uncles started pointing out places and giving Harry the opportunity to take it all in. Without his parents rushing them along. Harry was fascinated with everything having never seen the true wizarding world before. Harry also knew that there were other alleys connected to Diagon and wished he could explore them soon. Maybe one day.

Harry was broken from his thoughts by giggling and turning around he saw some third year girls looking at him and blushing. They waved shyly and Harry waved back only for them to start giggling again and whispering to each other. Harry's face scrunched up in confusion and he turned around to see his uncles smiling widely as if something great had just occurred.

"Are they making fun of me?" Harry asked and Remus and Peter fought to not laugh. They failed.

"No, no, Harry," Remus chuckled, "they're not making fun of you. They just think you're cute."

"Oh," Harry nodded before blushing, "oh."

"Oh yes," Wormtail grinned, "our little Casanova is going to take Hogwarts by storm."

After laughing at Harry's expense and after Harry managed to tame his blush they once again were forced to wait. Soon the others walked out with Charlie talking about how he wanted a Nimbus 2000 for his birthday since he was going to be eleven. Harry didn't pay much attention as they went to go get books. Stepping into Flourish and Blotts Harry looked around at the piles of books. Lily and James instantly went to the front desk with the rest to ask for the books needed while Harry decided to explore the building. Going through the bookshelves Harry hardly noticed as he bumped into someone and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice where I was going," Harry muttered and the teen, who was perhaps a fifth year, was quick to assure him.

"No it's fine," the last word trailed off as she caught sight of who had bumped into her. "Hi, um, hi, I'm Julia Waters, fifth year, you are?"

"Oh, Harry Potter, going into my first year," Harry smiled brightly and the girl almost outwardly cooed. She barely even noticed the name, though she did catch it and tidied it away for later, as she was too busy staring at how beautiful the boy was. He was only four years younger than her, the girl explained away, it wasn't too bad to be staring at him this way.

"Well Harry," she giggled, "it's pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff."

Though she reached out only to shake hands with Harry once they touched she found that she didn't really want to let go. He was soft and warm and she swallowed hard and nodded, slightly grinning. This wasn't all that weird, was it? Maybe it was, but this boy was beautiful.

"Excuse me," James Potter, noticing his son's disappearance, came to collect him when he saw this girl fondling his son's hand. "Excuse me, hi, I'm James Potter, his father."

"Yeah, hi," the girl muttered she clearly caught his name and Harry looked up to see his dad surprised for once. Clearly he expected her to jump at his name and he cleared his throat.

"Well can you stop fondling my son," James ordered moving his son away.

"Oh, right," the girl nodded, "right, sorry Mr Potter. Uh, remember Harry, Julia Waters, hope to see you in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, you told me," Harry nodded and she giggled again before leaving, Harry a little bit in shock.

"You alright there Harry?" James asked concerned for his son and Harry nodded his head slowly. That had been...weird.

Once they made it to the front Harry noticed that a teen boy, fresh out of Hogwarts by the looks of it, was shaking hands with Charlie.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Boy-Who-Lived," the teen said shaking enthusiastically before turning to see James and landing his eyes on Harry. "And hello, um, wow, you are?"

"Hi, I'm Harry," the freaked out almost eleven year old muttered.

"Harry, oh Harry's a wonderful name," the teen said before squeezing his eyes shut like he had just said the stupidest thing ever. "Um, my name is Kyle Rennings."

"Nice to meet you," Harry muttered and James finally had enough with people ogling his son. It was different when they did it to Charlie, he was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. These people stared at his son like he was a piece of meat. Though it should be mentioned many people did the same to Charlie.

Lily luckily noticed this finishing up the transaction she handed Holly off to Peter before taking Harry by the hand. She pulled him out of the store and kept Harry close to her as they finished up the rest of the errands. Charlie stayed near his dad and wondered why everyone was so interested in staring at Harry. Harry wasn't the famous one out of them, Charlie was.

Finally they reached Madam Malkins and as Lily brought them inside she almost wished she hadn't. The teen behind the counter, who was idly playing with her wand, immediately snapped up when she saw Harry. Lily found herself hiding her son behind her feeling awkward as she did so. The teen, thankfully, wasn't as bad as the people Harry talked to as she coughed and nodded her head at the two soon to be eleven year old's.

"Hogwarts?" The girl asked and Lily nodded, "alright, whichever one of you first."

"Harry'll go first, his should be quick," James said and Lily took Harry by the hand and into the backroom. The teen smiled at Harry but looked away though Lily noticed she kept glancing at her son.

In the fitting room Harry stood up on a raised platform as a woman walked out and paused in surprise. His mum luckily coughed and sent a mean look her way which snapped her out of it and she quickly began to take measurements. Unfortunately Harry kept getting pricked as she seemed to be distracted, though Harry couldn't imagine why. Finally Lily got fed up and told them go get Madam Malkins herself. The matronly woman marched out and once she saw Harry sighed.

"This is why I hate employing teens it's as if you've never seen a pretty face," Malkins nuttered before swiftly getting the job done. Lily sighed in relief taking Harry outside where the other men looked incredibly bored.

"Lils, I'm bored," Sirius moaned and Lily rolled her eyes swatting the man on the arm. "Let's go to the pet shop both you kids need a pet right?"

"I've already asked for an eagle owl for my birthday," Charlie announced, "I don't need a pet, I'll get the best on on my birthday."

"Well great while you take your measurements we'll take Harry to get a pet. Consider it a godfathers present," Sirius grinned and James and Lily nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Fine but hold his hand and don't let him out of your sight," Lily warned, "I don't like all the looks he's getting."

"Relax Lils," Sirius took Harry by the hand and whisked him off. Remus and Peter decided to say Remus to make sure Charlie didn't annoy the seamstresses to much and Peter because he was holding Holly and going to a pet shop would certainly make her want a pet.

Once there Sirius made sure the cashier showed them their best pets. Even the magical ones.

"Uncle Padfoot aren't magical pets expensive?" Harry asked he left out the "like an eagle owl" part because it felt a little petty.

"Oh please if I can't spend money on my heir what's the point of it right," Sirius spoke casually but Harry's mind came to screeching halt.

"Heir?" He asked suspiciously and Sirius nodded enthusiastically, "but I thought you and Remus were planning on having kids. Aren't they gonna be your heir? Did Uncle Moony even agree to this?"

"Well yes we're planning on having some but you forget I have a couple minor titles available. Plus they will have Remus' last name and I'd rather, well, never mind." Sirius assured Harry before tapering off. In all honesty the reason Sirius gave Harry his title is because not only does he loves the kid something fierce but also because he didn't want any kid he had touching the Black family name. It was a curse he never wanted in the first place. "As for Moony, well it'll be a shock that's for sure."

Harry giggled as Sirius gave him a wolfish smile and wink. Before they could continue the shopkeeper came back with a small cage with small cat curled up inside.

"I have this," the man spoke gruffly, "it's a Shadow Cat, magical in nature but I don't think anybody's ever managed to bond with this bloody thing. Pretty though innit."

Harry ignored the shopkeeper and stepped forward towards the cage. Sirius allowed him knowing the cage would protect him and the shopkeeper scoffed as he let the kid try. Better men had failed and a pretty face wasn't going to win over this cat. Harry didn't pay attention to the others as he stared at the cat before smiling slightly.

"Hello," Harry called out, "my name is Harry Potter."

The cat looked intrigued before suddenly it vanished and even the shopkeeper looked surprised. Harry caught sight of a cat running through the shadows and Harry felt the cat jump on him before it turned back into material form. The cat purred gently as it relaxed into Harry's shoulder.

"It could get out?" Sirius questioned staring accusingly at the shopkeeper.

"I didn't know it could do that either," the man tried to explain, "Merlin's beard though, the lad did it."

Harry smiled still not paying Sirius or the shopkeeper any attention instead focusing entirely on the cat. Sirius merely chuckled and after paying for the cat, twenty one whole galleons (£104.57 pounds), Sirius also went and bought cat food as well as a place for the cat to sleep, some bowls, everything Harry would need down to a scratching post. Harry had grinned at his uncle happier than he had been in a long while as they practically skipped back go Madam Malkins. In the front they could see the Potter's and Remus and Peter waiting and Harry excitedly showed off the cat.

James and Lily weren't all that happy with Sirius paying so much for a cat but they accepted it nonetheless. Sirius shot them down as he reminded them that the average eagle owl was twenty-five galleons (£124.49 pounds). Though they especially backed off after seeing how happy the cat made Harry. When they discovered it was a Shadow Cat Lily almost lost it. James had been ecstatic and he was pleasantly surprised that his son managed to bond with a Shadow Cat.

Charlie, however, decided that he wanted his pet now.

"I thought you were waiting for your birthday?" Sirius asked and even his parents nodded.

"Well, now I want it now, we're here right and if Harry got that, then I want an eagle owl," Charlie pouted and Harry found he took great offence to his cat being called 'that.'

"Her name is Amara thank you very much," Harry barely realized he had growled that out before walking a little ways away. Even Charlie looked surprised that Harry had talked back considering his twin never talked back to him.

"Besides," Wormtail stepped in, Holly sitting on his hip still, "we should get wands now, you know how fickle Ollivander is, he might close his shop any minute now."

"Wormtail's right, we should have gone there first," Moony pointed out reminding them that when they had spoken about this trio he had suggested going to Ollivanders' first. Nobody had been on board with that idea as there were a dozen other places they wanted to see.

"But I want an eagle owl," Charlie whined and James shrugged.

"We'll swing by the pet shop, an eagle owl will bond with Charlie as quick as can be, and we'll pop on over to Ollivanders," James suggested but Sirius felt uneasy about the plan. "C'mon Padfoot it'll be fine, Ollivanders isn't going anywhere."

'Neither is the pet shop,' Harry thought but decided not to voice those thoughts. That would only get him in trouble.

"How about Harry and I will go to Ollivanders and save a spot, if it's as quick as you say then you'll arrive just in time," Sirius suggested and the rest nodded their assent. "Great, Holly how about you come with us?"

Holly nodded easily and jumped out of her Uncle Wormtail's arms, something the man was eternally grateful for, before racing into Sirius' arms. Sirius picked her up, happy he'd shrunken the rest of the stuff and stuck them into his pocket, before carrying her to Ollivanders'.

This is where the fun begins.


	4. Wonderful, Wonderful, Wands

Ollivanders' shop was the only shop in Diagon Alley that made people wait outside. Only the person getting their wand may enter the shop as it was seen as a private occasion. Ollivander had, at many times, told people that he wished he could just leave the wands there and trust the children to find their own. It was a very sacred and private occasion. This, added with Ollivanders' strange open and closing times made getting a wand rather tricky. The only times he stayed open for entire days was the last couple days before September first. Otherwise his time keeping was strange as some days he opened only for one customer before shutting down the store with no warning. Though unlike other stores not even the fiercest of people dared demand that their child get a wand that day. Even though the Ollivanders weren't known for their temper they were known for their magic.

Plus they practically owned the wand business in Great Britain and there was really nowhere else for people to go.

So by the time Harry, Sirius and Holly made it there, there was already a bit of a line. Sirius cursed under his breath and quickly told Holly to never repeat what he said. Harry shot him the same look Moony would probably send if he were here which cause to Sirius to mock scowl at him before messing with his hair.

"Guess it's to the back of the line we go," Sirius groaned already anticipating the fact that they wouldn't be able to get wands today. He really hated to admit it but they should have listened to Moony.

However, Lady Luck seemed to favour them as when they headed to the back of the line they spotted the Longbottoms near the front. Frank and Alice Longbottom were good friends of the Potters even before they were told about the prophesy. Of course Harry had no clue as to the prophesy. Frank and Alice's son, Neville, was also good friends with Charlie. At least that's what Harry was able to glean from his brother whenever he talked about the parties he went to. Harry never did get to go to those parties. So it was no surprise when Sirius caught sight of them he immediately jumped at the chance to cut in line. As well as talk to his friends, but mostly to cut to almost the front of the line.

"Frank! Alice!" Sirius called out gleefully jumping on over with Holly gigglimg on his hip. "How are you?"

"Sirius," they both greeted giving him a warm hug.

"Oh you must be Holly, you're adorable. Tell me are you enjoying Diagon?" Alice cooed to the girl who nodded vigorously.

"There's so much here and daddy promised us ice cream and I got to see this shop with a bunch of stuff on the wall. There were even these gooey eyeballs," Holly began speaking as the rest of the adults smiled indulgently. Harry stood off a little the side as Holly talked everyone's ears off. She seemed to be quite happy talking about her first trip to Diagon Alley. Harry would have liked to be able to talk about his first trip but it seemed everyone sort of forgot this was his first trip.

"And you are?" Frank asked politely seeing the child standing behind Sirius.

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter," Harry muttered and Frank suddenly took on a sheepish look. Harry realized a lot of adults got that look whenever they noticed him.

"Right, right, Harry, oh it's good to see you," Frank smiled, "I haven't seen you since you were five."

"Yes of course," Alice piped in and Harry has the sinking feeling that they only just remembered his existence. "You haven't been to many of the parties your family frequents. Your mother tells me you're shy."

"No I'm not," Harry protested.

"Oh, well I'm sure those parties are a bore," Frank shrugged, "even Neville doesn't like going." Neville, a young boy who seemed to still carry a fair bit of baby fat, nodded with a small grimace. 

"I don't know, mum and dad don't take me, or ask me to come," Harry shrugged again innocently. He really didn't think there was anything wrong with it, his parents just didn't take him to all, or any, of the functions they went to.

"Right," Frank looked guilty and decidedly changed the subject. Alice, however, was a little wide eyed and turned to Sirius who was not meeting her eye. "How would you all like to cut behind us, I would say in front but you know how Ollivander is."

"Oh no problem," Sirius grinned shifting into position behind them. The family behind them didn't comment, they seemed to be all magic folk and though they smiled at Sirius, Harry could see a little grimace. Nobody liked giving up their positions even to celebrities.

"So you're going to Hogwarts this year?" Neville asked as his parents and Padfoot began talking with each other. Neville seemed uncomfortable Harry realized, which was weird seeing as Harry had never spoken to him.

"Yeah," Harry answered awkwardly not knowing how to keep the conversation going. His only real conversation was with his uncles so he didn't know how to act in this situation. "Why do you seem uncomfortable?"

"Oh," Neville blushed and Harry wondered if he had been rude or something. "It's just, your brother talks, or at least talked, a bit about you."

"He does?" Harry asked his eyes glinting a little, he didn't know his brother talked about him. "What does he say?"

Even though Harry sounded excited and eager to hear Neville seemed hesitant to reply. He glanced up at his parents but they didn't seem to notice. Silence was soon coming over them and Neville was thankful that the line was moving, albeit slowly, as it gave him time to think as he walked.

"Um, well," Neville sighed, "at first it was really nice, he talked about how much he wished you were at the parties so you guys could play and pull pranks." Harry was grinning at this, Charlie and him hadn't played together in ages. "Then something happened, I don't know what, but, you know, he just stopped talking about you. Didn't even mention you, so I kind of just wondered what happened between you two."

Harry seemed to be a little sad at this and an awkward silence did blanket over them. Harry never really thought about what Charlie or his parents said about him at those parties. Did they say anything about him? Charlie certainly didn't and the way he spoke about Neville and Ron they seemed to all be as thick as thieves. Harry was sure Neville and Ron would have heard just as much about him. Apparently not. Which was weird because even though the two didn't play together they still talked. In fact Harry remembers plenty of times Charlie and him would sit in the living room and they talked and talked and talked.

Actually, wait, no they didn't, Charlie talked and talked and talked and talked. Harry sort of, just, sat there, nodding to his brothers stories and tall tales. Harry, himself, never talked, the only words he could get in edge wise was a "congrats" or "wicked" otherwise no. Nothing. Tilting his head Harry them wondered whether or not the Longbottom's heard about him. They recognized him that much was certain but they had apparently met him when he was five. Was that the only reason they knew him? Did Harry's parents not even talk about him.

Breaking Harry out if his reverie was another child exiting the store and Harry watched as Neville raced in. Frank and Alice walked to the other side of the door and waited. Sirius adjusted his grip on Holly but Harry could practically see the cloudy expression on his face.

"Uncle Padfoot," Harry got his attention and his uncle turned and nodded at him. "I thought the Longbottoms were friends of mum and dad. Dad says they're as great of friend as you, Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormtail."

"Of course they are Harry," Sirius agreed absentmindedly his mind still on his own conversation with the Longbottoms.

"Then why didn't they seem to know who I was at first?" Harry asked tugging on his godfathers sleeve.

"I don't, I don't know Harry," Sirius stuttered out. The Grimm animagus then decided to start rocking Holly as he really wanted to avoid conversation. He had never really thought about what went on at all those parties he skived because he'd rather spend time with Harry. Had the Potters really not talked about Harry at all, that was problematic, to say the least.

Soon Neville came out excitedly showing off his wand to his parents who grinned happily at him. Harry entered next and Sirius stepped towards the other side. The Longbottoms had, thankfully, already finished their shopping and were more than happy to wait with Sirius.

"So, Sirius," Alice began, "is there a reason we haven't heard about Harry in six years." Alice gently stroked Neville's hair as she spoke, she had always been protective of Neville but after the attack on their home a little after James and Lily's she had become increasingly protective. Frank said nothing but everyone knew he backed his wife completely.

"You know as much as I do Alice," Sirius commented resting Holly's head on his shoulder. "Have they really never talked about him."

Before Alice could reply Ollivander jumped out into the street.

"Everyone, go home, I'm closing for the day," he proclaimed before giggling loudly, "oh what a day indeed." With that Ollivander swept inside and shut the door.

"Should I be worried?" Sirius asked the Longbottoms who were as confused as him.

-–—-–—-

When Harry had entered into Ollivanders the man was nowhere to be found. Which was weird because he had just given Neville his wand. Had the man meant to close and if so then why hadn't he told anyone. Looking around Harry gasped at the large amount of wands they littered the store. They were all so beautiful and Harry had to stop himself from touching any of them. He was spared from the temptation when Ollivander suddenly materialized behind him.

"Hello," the man piped up causing Harry to jump up in fright. He hadn't even seen the man coming and Harry could feel his breathing spike. How the hell had he shown up behind him? There had been no one behind him and if Harry missed an entire person standing there he really needed to get his eyes checked. That was not a good sign.

Once Harry turned around, after taking a couple steps away, Ollivander finally got a look at the newcomer. Though Harry seemed to have fear in his eyes Ollivander was merely grinning, he probably did this more than he ought to. Standing there Harry watched as Ollivander looked him up and down but in a comparatively different way then the creeper people who had done so before.

"Oh, hello young fae," the man chuckled, "my apologies I thought you were one of my customers, tell me do you bring news from the Court?"

"Fae? Court?" Harry asked as his breathing slowly began to calm down. "What are you talking about?"

For a second Harry saw Ollivander pause and take on an unreadable expression. The man peered closer at Harry before his min started turning. It was clear that Ollivander was trying to figure out who Harry was but he didn't seem to recall. Then, just as suddenly as he had gone quiet, Ollivander jumped up snapping his fingers in an excited way.

"Oh my, Mr Potter, of course, how could I forget? You're eleven, oh this will be interesting," Ollivander grinned, "oh what a day, what a day."

Harry watched as Ollivander jumped outside and told everyone to leave, which surprised Harry considering he was still in the shop. He wasn't going to kick Harry out was he? He'd never done that before but it would be just his luck that Harry would be the first to be kicked out of the man's shop. Harry sighed about to go outside and leave, as Ollivander was obviously telling everyone to, before the man scurried back inside and shut the door behind him. This just furthered Harry's confusion. Was he supposed to leave, stay, do a jig, what was happening?

"Oh Mr Potter it's so good to finally meet you," Ollivander grinned taking Harry by the shoulder and bringing him over to the desk. "Come, come, sit, sit."

"Um, Mr Ollivander, sir," Harry asked and Ollivander nodded for him to continue, "you do know I am Harry Potter, right? Not Charlie Potter."

"Of course I do," Ollivander looked offended before curious, "tell me, why would I be waiting for Charlie Potter."

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry muttered a little dejected but Ollivander just shrugged.

"Eh, he wouldn't be the first great savior I've given a wand to," Ollivander replied, "but you. You're a fae, a Moon Elf, of course I'd want to give a wand to my own kind."

"Sir, I'm not a fae, I'm human," Harry explained but Ollivander laughed uproariously.

"Human? Oh, that's too good Harry," Ollivander wiped a fake tear, "you are as human as me, and I am not human."

"No, I am, I'm human as human, as human can be," Harry protested stepping forward and Ollivander raised an eyebrow in partial surprise.

"Really you think so? Then tell me about the cat resting on your shoulder if you're so human. I do believe it's quite impossible for a human to have one," Ollivander responded and Harry looked up before sputtering in denial. "It is not possible, Harry, for a Shadow Cat to bond with a human. They refuse to, in fact many Shadow Cats find the presence of humans to be disgusting. If you were human and touched that cat it would claw and scrape at you until you never dared touch it again."

Harry wasn't entirely sold on the whole him being a fae thing but Amara seemed to agree with Ollivanders assessment as she nodded to his words. Harry would make sure to keep her away from his family and especially Holly who would love to pet the kitty cat.

"Harry," Ollivander sighed, "come here I will prove to you that you are fae. Come here."

Harry then moved around the desk and sat down on a chair Ollivander had conjured. Harry was suspicious but he sat down nonetheless and moved Amara off his shoulders and onto the desk where she curled up in content. Ollivander then produced a potted plant with a dead flower inside. Harry wrinkled his nose at the flower but Ollivander paid no mind to it placing the plant on his lap.

"Harry," the old man started, "I want you to focus on the flower. Focus on it and ask, don't will, ask it to grow. The elements want the flower to grow you just need to give it the charge it needs." 

Harry, deciding to humour the man, lifted his hands above the plant and began to 'ask' it to grow. He was familiar with wand magic and willing something to grow but this was different he was instead asking for magic to work for him. There were many books that talked about how this just didn't work for wizards so Harry had no reason to believe it would work. So he let his hands hover and he asked the elements or spirits or whatever to help him make this plant grow.

Then, much to his surprise, small wisps of green magic floated form his finger tips and landed on the flower. Soon the flower began to grow, slowly but surely and Harry was so amazed he broke connection with it. The wisps of green faded away and Harry was left with a partially restored plan. Ollivander was beyond excited as he started clapping joyously.

"How did I? I, what?" Harry asked confusion swirling in his eyes as Ollivander seemed to pay no mind. Instead the man was doing a little happy dance behind the counter.

"Oh I knew it, I knew it," he chuckled, "it's so good to meet another Moon Elf. We are the minority after all."

"Mr Ollivander I," Harry began but the man was quick to cut him off.

"Call me Garrick in private Harry," the man informed him, "and I will explain everything but just not today."

"What? Why not?" Harry asked as Ollivander went into the back and began rummaging around with the wands.

"Harry sometimes having part of the information is just as bad as having none," the man told him coming back and placing a few wands in front of him. "Come back when you have spare time and I'll able to tell you everything."

"All at once?" Harry asked and Garrick nodded vigorously. Harry didn't entirely like it but he had a feeling Garrick was also doing this because Sirius and the Longbottom's were still outside. Staying in here listening to stories wasn't exactly a viable option.

"Oh yes, a large expositional dump, all for you," the man laughed and Harry nodded more than a little weird around the man. "Good, good, now, if you don't mind one of these wands will be right for you."

"They're white," Harry commented picking up one of them in surprise. He knew of some wand wood that had white properties but they always hand hints of other colours. This one was pure white, white as the moon. "I've never seen a white wand."

"Moonwood," Garrick explained, "a rare wood specially used for wands used by Moon Elves. Very few elves of any species can cast wand magic and only Moon Elves may use moonwood. That's why I know one of these wands are for you."

There were three wands and after getting nothing from the first one, and the second one causing an explosion, Harry hesitantly picked up the third one. This time Harry felt warmth spread across his body and he almost shivered when it abruptly left. Amara, who had been sitting there swaying her tail, meowed when she noticed her master's expression. Turning to her she nodded at him as if she knew the wand was for him as well.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Garrick grinned, "that wand is made of eleven and a half inches of moonwood with a Heart of a Fae as it's core."

"I'm sorry, sir, Garrick, did you just say heart of a fae?" Harry questioned as, at this point, Harry was done being confused. All he knew was that this day was, by far, the strangest day of his life.

"No, no, Heart of a Fae." Garrick nodded apparently trying to vocalize the capitalization of some of the letters. "Heart of a Fae is a rare ingredient and it comes when a fae dies. They leave behind essence which, depending on the person, changes into a solidified object. Some essence does not solidify, that is thought to mean that the person who died wishes for their essence to be used again. Wand cores are one of the ways to use again."

"Whoa," Harry muttered at a loss for word at the moment. That was different then anything Harry had heard of before.

Harry was silent for a moment as he noticed Garrick become strangely silent. He was obviously reminiscing on days long since past. Maybe he knew of the person whose Heart, Harry was using right now. Noticing the far off look in his eyes Harry decided to stay quiet for a bit. Garrick seemed to appreciate this as he tapped the wood of the counter a few times before snapping back to reality. He gave a small smile to Harry.

"Anywho," he tried to bring back his earlier enthusiasm, "return in a few days once I'm closed and I'll explain as much as I can."

"Are you sure you can't tell me now?" Harry asked but Garrick was weirdly strict on the matter and pushed Harry towards the door. Honestly Harry was worried his family would be right outside and blame him if they weren't allowed inside after Harry.

"No, no, no," Garrick muttered before stopping, "oh wait take this." Garrick shoved a wrist wand holster into his hand. "Consider it a gift from one fae to another."

"I don't feel," Harry suddenly became very uncomfortable at the word 'gift' but Garrick chuckled.

"No need to worry Harry, muggles overexaggerate the weight of a gift," Garrick ruffled Harry's hair, "you'll be fine. The holster is charmed so the wand never breaks while inside."

"Mr - sir - Garrick, thank you, this is the greatest gift I've ever gotten," Harry hugged the man fiercely before leaving the store.

"Greatest gift?" Garrick asked himself, "it's a wand holster." Garrick wondered about Harry, he didn't seem shy just reserved. As if he hadn't been used to all that attention from someone. Garrick had heard rumours about the Potter family maybe being too caught up in the fame but he never really listened to it. After the first millennia human gossip becomes rather boring.

Oh well, Garrick had planned to do some research on the Potter family anyway, he would discover all the dirty little secrets then.

-–—-–—-

After Garrick fled back into the store with his godchild it took awhile for Sirius to calm down. Luckily Frank and Alice hadn't left and had assured Sirius that everything was going to be alright. Harry was probably a tricky customer and everyone knew how happy Garrick got when he had a tricky customer. That man took joy from getting his shop blown out by kids picking up the wrong wands or even throwing things around because of it. So once Sirius was calm enough to not break down the door anytime soon he found himself at the behest of other questions. Questions about Harry.

"Sirius," Alice started, "I know you know something at least. Why haven't we even heard about Harry in six years?"

"Why haven't you asked about Harry for six years?" Sirius threw the question back. "They were all born on the same day remember, we were all there. Been best of friends since even before then. You could have asked."

"Don't throw this back at us Sirius," Frank growled out taking a few steps closer as Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Unfortunately his parents rarely let him go out on his own.

"You're right," Sirius admitted feeling a little guilty, "I'm sorry but I really don't know what to tell you. I had no idea they didn't talk about him.

"Is this why you don't come to parties anymore?" Alice questioned after a beat if silence. "You're never there and James and Lily are always saying you're off somewhere else. Do you, did you, babysit Harry, all those times?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "yeah I did. Every time there was a party or a gala or a meet and greet I babysat Harry. But you have to remember the - thing." Sirius finally remembered that Neville and Holly were there.

"Alice, honey, can you take Neville and Holly away," Frank asked and Alice, as much as she wanted to be there for the conversation also wanted to be near her son, nodded. Taking Holly out of Sirius' arms she led them both away. "You can't be hiding behind the prophesy."

"Frank you remember it don't you, you had it worse then me, Remus or Peter," Sirius reminded him and Frank lost some of the wind beneath his sails. "James used to fire-call me everyday asking for reassurances. For weeks I slept as a dog at the foot of those kids bed because I thought You-Know-Who would take them away. We were scared and now, now Charlie is marked, you don't even know how that feels like."

"No, you're right I don't, but I'd like to think that I wouldn't neglect -" Sirius cut Frank off.

"It's not neglect," Sirius didn't quite believe himself but years of being in the Wizengamot allowed him to speak with conviction. "Sure they forget about him, sometimes, but that's because they have to spend time with Charlie he might die soon."

"You swear then," Frank spoke gravely, "you swear that it isn't neglect."

"Yeah."

"Look me in the eyes Sirius and swear to me that they don't neglect Harry." Sirius refused to meet Frank's gaze and the wizard backed off. "That tells me enough."

"You don't think I don't judge them for it, Frank," Sirius replied, "but you don't know how you'd react and you can't tell me otherwise. My parents thought they were great parents too, you know?"

"Are you comparing me with your parents?" Frank snarled sounding disgusted and on the verge of punching Sirius but the dog quickly backtracked.

"No, no, I'm not saying that, oh Merlin and Morgana I'm not saying that Frank. I would never say that. I'm saying that everyone, mostly, likes to believe that they are excellent parents no matter the circumstances." Sirius defended his brother. "This is just one of those instances. Alright. James and Lily have made a big mistake but I know they can fix it. Don't tell them to sod off alright, just give them a chance. It's not that bad."

As Sirius finished his little spiel Harry exited the store holding a wand and a wrist holster. That probably came with a story, Sirius realized.

"Wait Mr Ollivander, you didn't let me pay," Harry spoke up and Sirius swiftly strode forward. He barely noticed Harry's pause at Ollivanders name and honorific.

"Mr Ollivander you have to let us pay," Sirius spoke up but Ollivander quickly cut them both off.

"Not at all, that is a wand made of moonwood my boy, a very rare, unique and powerful wand. I never thought I'd get the priviledge to sell it. You may keep it and the holster is a gift for giving me the pleasure of selling it," Mr Ollivander then shut the door and Sirius heard the lock click. Turning towards Harry Sirius grinned shaking his hair. Harry thought Sirius would bombard him with questions but he didn't, instead smiling brightly at Harry.

"Atta boy Harry, already making waves." Harry blushed but smiled up at his godfather nonetheless.

"Are we going to the Magical Menagerie then?" Harry asked pointing towards the pet shop.

"I think we'll wait here," Sirius muttered, "I wanna see how long they take."

"We'll wait as well," Alice spoke up and Sirius spun around to see them still there. Holly latched onto Alice's neck. Stepping forward Alice whispered to Sirius: "You can say all the fancy words you want but I will be running my own investigation."

Sirius nodded reluctantly and hoped against hope that the Potters would show some care when in front of the Longbottoms.


	5. A Small Break

It took the rest of Harry's family a couple of hours after Harry had finished getting his wand to return. This was not taken kindly by Alice and Frank who, resolutely, waited with Sirius and the younger Potters. They knew getting a pet was all about choices but they only had so few choices anyway. If they were really getting an eagle owl then Magical Menagerie, the pet shop, would have only half a dozen, at most. It shouldn't be that hard to find a pet. That and Sirius' constant assurances that they were close grinded on the Longbottom's nerves a little. Hell it grinded on Sirius' nerves as well, Harry realized as he saw his uncle fidgeting. Apparently Sirius now regretted waiting here to see how long they'd take. Now he was stuck as he couldn't move seeing as the Longbottoms were watching his every move intensely.

Thankfully, after the grueling wait with all of them awkwardly standing on a street corner, the rest of the family arrived. Wormtail looked annoyed as he stood off a little to the sides of the rest and Moony was holding a rather regal cage with an eagle owl inside. Harry heard Amara hiss quietly at it obviously not liking the over sized bird. Sirius looked relieved to see them and quickly ushered them over.

"Is it closed?" Lily asked in surprise and Harry could have sworn he saw his Uncle Wormtail roll his eyes.

"Been like that for over an hour," Sirius answered, "at least Harry got his wand before it closed."

"But I wanted my wand," Charlie complained after greeting Neville.

"Sorry kiddo, guess you have to wait for tomorrow," Sirius shrugged though internally he felt a small sense of joy before a sting of shame because of the joy.

"Oh, Harry you got your wand?" James asked and Harry nodded, "well show us then."

Carefully Harry pulled out the wand and presented it to them. His wrist wand holster already in place.

"By Merlin, a white wand?" Wormtail exclaimed in shock finally walking over when he saw Harry pulling the wand out.

"Yep, Ollivander said it's made of moonwood, rare, precious, and powerful, he even gave it for free," Sirius informed the shocked family.

"Really?" Lily asked surprised with a small thoughtful expression on her face. Thankfully she didn't get lost in her own head and instead quickly congratulated her son. "Oh Harry that's wonderful." She finished the declaration by hugging Harry tightly. Harry almost froze up not expecting the hug though Amara, who was resting in his arms, fled to the shadows after almost being squeezed.

"Ah, us Potters never do anything half way," James grinned, "what about you Neville what you got."

"Oh, um, I got a cherry wand," Neville replied not giving any more information. Cores were very dear to a person and rarely did many wizards give them out. In fact, though Harry didn't know them personally Charlie talked about how some of the older kids didn't even tell their parents the core as it was so special to them.

"Cherry, that's quite rare as well," James grinned and Neville beamed back. His parents always seemed to think everything he did was great as they wanted him to feel loved and special so hearing James say that made him feel extra proud.

"You seem to have gotten some competition Charlie," Peter spoke up and though no one could detect it, there was a hint of righteous glee at not only Charlie not getting a wand today but also the fact that Harry had gotten an extremely rare wand. Plus, a cherry wand was nothing to scoff at, they were uncommon amongst most wizards and witches.

"Oh don't stir up competition now," Lily reprimanded them, "they'll have enough of that in Hogwarts."

"Lily's right guys" Remus interceded before iving a sly grin, "we'll be sure to stir up competition once they're in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Wormy is even a professor there now," James pointed out and Lily rolled her eyes as she stroked Harry's hair.

"A Muggle Studies professor, I highly doubt anyone here will be taking Muggle Studies," Lily pointed out but Alice piped up.

"Don't worry Peter can just pop on down to their classes and yell at them to do better," Alice joked.

"Mum," Neville protested and Alice giggled kissing the top of his head.

"As long as it's productive I suppose," Lily shrugged in mock defeat. "Don't disturb the class Wormtail."

"I would never," Wormtail promised, "I'll just walk in and start banging pots and pans in their ears as I yell at them. I do it to my Muggle Studies class after all."

"I don't doubt that," Frank chuckled.

Harry, for the time being, felt truly content as his mother was behind him and had her arms draped around his shoulders hugging him loosely. Harry couldn't remember the last time this had happened, hell he couldn't remember the last time she had really hugged him. Truly, fully, hugged him. Lily, for her part, belatedly realized that she couldn't remember the last time she hugged Harry - bar the time he got his Hogwarts letter. She chalked it up as just one of those things where when you think about it, you won't be able to remember it. Though a small part of her felt that wasn't entirely true. She brushed that thought away as she couldn't rightly believe it. Of course she hugged her son, he was her son after all.

As for her other son, Charlie was currently glaring at the door of Ollivanders as if it had offended him. He alternated that glare with Harry as he couldn't believe his brother had gotten his own wand before the Boy-Who-Lived. Shouldn't he have waited or at least stalled until Charlie and the rest came back. Plus, for once, Charlie wasn't the center of attention and he had this odd spiteful feeling. He didn't like not being the center if attention.

Before he could do anything though Holly started yawning which shifted attention towards her. Lily stepped forward and Harry tried to stamp down a small twinge of sadness at not being hugged anymore. He was almost eleven he needed to be more independent, eleven was a big age after all - at least to an eleven year old. Harry also noticed his brother glaring at him which was strange as he was fairly certain he hadn't done anything. Not like the time Harry apparently ate some of Charlie's cake despite them sharing a birthday and Harry not getting the big party Charlie got in a hall and everything. Harry just received a small party with his family and small birthday cake they'd all finish before the end of the party itself.

"Oh Holly are you tired," Lily picked her up and Holly nodded into her arm. "Alright honey, we'll go in a second."

"Oh yeah, speaking of little ones," James tickled Holly a little causing her to giggle, "where's Leah?"

Leah was Neville's younger sister that Harry had never actually met. Then again Harry had never actually met Neville either, so. Apparently Neville talked about her constantly, at least according to Charlie and Harry's brother couldn't understand why. Charlie once tried to reason that he, himself, never talked about Holly all that much and Harry only now realized how telling that little tidbit was. Especially after Neville's little explanation on how much Charlie talked about his family. At least this meant that Leah was well taken care of and that Neville loved her. At least, Harry thinks that's what it means, he couldn't be certain. He wasn't really a good judge of character for this.

"I wouldn't dare bring Leah here, she's too young," Alice spoke as if it was obvious and both James and Lily looked a little sheepish. Holly was the same age as Leah.

"Anyways," Moony brought them out of the awkward silence, "we should head out. I trust we'll obviously be seeing you at the joint birthday for Harry, Charlie and Neville."

"Yes, it'll be nice for Harry to be at his first one," Alice spoke in a surgery sweet voice and Frank bit back a smile. He loved his wife.

"Of course, I've got the cake ready and everything, says all their names," Lily replied before pausing. She'd have to check to make sure she remembered to put Harry's. It was the first year Harry would be joining them at the hall so she may have forgotten.

"Great," Frank spoke up clapping his hands and quickly stopping this conversation from ending in a trainwreck. Through it seemed as if it might have been close enough to one as is.

After bidding each other good bye the families separated and Harry played with his wand all day. Sirius had laughed when Harry told him that's what he'd be doing but his mum had slapped him until he stopped. Harry also noticed that Charlie kept eying his wand so when Harry went to sleep that night he placed the wand in the holster and hid it underneath the pillow seeing as the charms would make sure it would never break.

It was the first time Harry truly distrusted his twin brother. As for Charlie, it was the first time he envied someone.

First times for everyone 

-–—-–—-

Harry and his family returned the next day and spent over an hour waiting. Harry couldn't believe he had to get up again and be ready by ten this time. Despite this they didn't leave until eleven thirty and this time there wasn't a Padfoot to drag them along. Moony had come but Wormtail returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the next year and Padfoot had Ministry business to attend to. Harry didn't envy his Uncle Padfoot but for a brief moment, somewhere between the forty and forty five minute mark Harry really wished they could trade places. He didn't get his wish though and instead they waited another ten to fifteen minutes until Ollivanders suddenly closed.

Harry could have sworn he saw Garrick look his parents dead in the eyes as he shut down but he could have been wrong. Plus his parents hadn't complained about him looking at them when he said it. They did, however, complain about having to wait another day though Harry decidedly ignored that bit. They could have already gotten his wand had they come with Harry and went to the pet shop afterwards. The pet shop had specific hours, Ollivanders was a fae, something only Harry knew but didn't change the fact that everyone knew he was unpredictable. They should have realized that instead of just running off to do what Charlie wanted.

In any case Harry was once again forced to go with them, taking Holly with him who latched on to him tightly. Harry wasn't really tall enough or strong enough to carry her though so she instead walked next to him holding his hand. She was obviously sleepy having to be woken up far too early for the small girl. For that reason Harry kept a slow pace behind the rest of the group allowing Holly to shuffle next to him. Soon they did reach Ollivanders and Harry realized that they had cut the line using their Boy-Who-Lived status, Harry couldn't really blame them as he had done the same thing so he just shrugged and stood next to them.

Harry couldn't help but notice that a lot of people seemed to stare at him and Holly as he stood there. Holly leaning against him rubbing her eyes tiredly. James noticed them as well and pulled Harry closer to him as well as Holly. Honestly the eleven year old was confused as to why everyone was so protective whenever they saw the looks but he wasn't going to blame. At least he got to hug his dad, it was nice.

Soon Charlie went in and soon Harry was waiting patiently, again, Harry was slowly beginning to resent Charlie for all of this. And then decidedly less patiently when Charlie took his time. Then even less patiently as Charlie continued to take his time. He was taking longer then Harry and Harry had, had a full conversation with him. His mum and dad seemed to be worried as they consistently checked the only window they could reach. They didn't seem to be able to see inside though and they began muttering to themselves. They were able to see that it was pretty much just Charlie being handed wand after wand after wand.

"Hello," Harry turned to see a pretty witch a little older than him smiling at him, "hi, um, my name is Emma, Emma Roderick," she introduced herself. Harry barely caught some girls in the background giggling and giving her a thumbs up.

"Uh, hi," Harry replied, "I'm Harry and this is my little sister Holly." The girl smiled at his little sister who shyly waved back.

"Harry that's a great name," the girl complimented before squeezing her eyes and muttering something under her breath. It was the same look the teen from Flourish and Blotts had.

"Thanks, Emma's a pretty name too," Harry said and he hoped she liked the compliment. She seemed to as she perked up and giggled at it.

"Thanks," she replied, "so are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, um, I'm going to be in my first year," Harry informed her and she smiled brightly.

"Oh, I'm a third year Gryffindor," she replied. Internally she had already decided that two years was hardly that big of an age gap.

"Excuse me," Lily stepped forward, "hi, I'm their mother."

"Oh, hi," the teen witch muttered a little embarrassed, "you have a beautiful son."

"I know," she spoke in a clipped voice.

"Well, okay, bye Harry I hope to see you in Gryffindor," the girl smiled brightly before it dimmed slightly at the look of the woman. "Bye ma'am." She then scurried off as Harry was pulled in between his mother and father.

"Mum, why were you staring at her like that?" Harry asked before rubbing his arm. "And when did you get so strong?"

"I just don't like the way those girls were staring at you," Lily said smoothing out his hair, "besides I've always been this strong."

"Your mum is right Harry," Jamea spoke up, "when I was in Hogwarts no one stared at first years like that. It was more than a little creepy." James grimaced as be noticed the girl were still looking over before putting an arm around Harry.

"But Charlie always gets weird looks like that," Harry protested, after all Harry was having a decent conversation with someone and his mum had just yanked him away. Besides she was in Gryffindor isn't that where his parents wanted him to go?

"Yes, but he's the Boy-Who-Lived, he's special," James replied before suddenly sputtering. "Not that you're not Harry. Just, you know, not in the same way."

"Yeah, alright," Harry muttered scuffling the tip of his shoe. James didn't seem to notice the dejected look as he ruffled Harry's hair and they waited for Charlie to show up.

He did, finally, after another five minutes which, at this point, everyone in the line were getting annoyed. Luckily Harry saw no familiar faces from before or he was certain he'd be getting some angry looks thrown his way. After all no one would dare say anything to Charlie Potter.

"Kiddo look at that," James exclaimed congratulating Charlie on the wand. He quickly lifted him up in the air and Charlie laughed for a moment.

"Dad, put me down," Charlie giggled and after throwing him in the air James did so. "Thanks, Ollivander wants to speak to you, he said ir was important."

"Really?" James asked before entering the building while Lily took Charlie, Harry and Holly a little ways away. Charlie was showing off his new wand, twirling it with his fingers. After a few minutes James did return and after a whispered conversation with Lily they departed.

Charlie wanted ice cream so they went and got ice cream. Charlie ordered first asking for the largest cone they had, which the shopkeeper nodded to. Lily got a medium cup for her to share with Holly. And James got a small for himself. Harry only ordered because the cashier had looked and asked him explicitly what he wanted otherwise Harry was sure he wouldn't have gotten anything. Lily ordered him a small though and Harry didn't know why.

He also couldn't shake the feeling that this said something about his relationship with his family.

-–—-–—-

Garrick never considered himself a petty man but he had to admit he had been a little petty when Charlie had come in. The boy had marched into the middle of his store waited not even five seconds before loudly proclaiming who he was - luckily Garrick had wards around his door - before demanding to be served. Garrick decided to let him stew for a few moments walking around him whilst covered in fae invisibility. The boy had been appalled that he wasn't being served and almost marched out had Garrick not shown himself barely in time. The boy, like everyone, jumped in shock and looked at Garrick surprised. He had then demanded that Garrick never do that again.

That had finally ticked Garrick enough to allow the boy to test every wand he had at his disposal. Garrick already knew what wand would choose Charlie, he had known since Halloween all those years ago. But the kid annoyed him so now he had to pay the price. The price being standing in the center of the room like a dummy and hold all these wands while none of them reacted to you as none of them could be quite possibly your wand. Garrick knew he was being a little cruel as the day a magic folk got their wand was an important day and he really shouldn't mess with it. Then again the fact that he was pulling one over on the new wizard proved how much the boy irked him.

Garrick had done his own research on the Potter family and from the various media outlets over the past eleven years he had found none that had Harry on it. Some news outlets claimed that Charlie only had one sister and that was it - a sister who was also never seen. Then there were the smaller acts that the Potters and Charlie committed, such as their ending of the Summer Charity Ball which they instead replaced with Charlie's Birthday Bash. The Summer Charity Ball used to be on July 31st but that was now Charlie's birthday, unfortunately, and because Charlie wanted bigger and bigger parties the Potters turned to the Ministry and more importantly, to Fudge. The man rolled over, wagged his tongue, and licked their boots before handing over funds taken from the Charity Ball over to them, now the Ministry does it's back-alley dealings and promotions right there at the party but this time there was no charity easing the corruption. It made Garrick sick to see, especially since the Potters had numerous revenue streams, all centered around promoting the Boy-Who-Lived, and none of that money went to the charities they had inadvertently destroyed or damaged. 

Then, the thing Garrick hated the most were the interviews Charlie was in where he made rather arrogant claims whenever he was interviewed, such as saying that he had singlehandedly killed Voldemort, of course the boy never said his name. Garrick remembered Fleamont and Euphemia he remembered how saddened he had been at the news of their death. The old fae remembered it all and when he heard this brat tarnish their dying act, he couldn't handle it. Garrick was disgusted and decided that this was a fitting punishment for the child.

Hell, he even had the boy test out wands that weren't even finished.

"Um, Ollivander," the lack of honorific annoyed Garrick more than he was willing to admit, "this wand is broken." Charlie lifted up the wand pointing to the part that was dangling off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Garrick deadpanned, "here try this." He then handed the boy a wand without a core. It seemed that the grip was good for a right handed wizard so that was nice.

This continued until Charlie looked almost dead on his feet, Garrick refusing to allow him to sit. Only then did he go behind the counter and bring out the brother wand to Voldemort. The boy took it and felt the warmth and power rush through him and grinned. Garrick then told him to bring in his father to tell the man how the wand was the brother to Voldemort. He'd rather not but Dumbledore was adamant that he do so and he really didn't want the man poking his head into his business.

What surprised Garrick was that after they talked about Charlie, James attempted to pay for Harry's wand and holster. It didn't absolve James of the crimes Garrick had slapped on him but it put James and Lily into a bit more flattering light.

Now, however, the day was over and Garrick had closed up shop as the moon began to peak out it's head. Getting a cup of tea out Garrick sat at his counter and waited for the moon to rise so he could share a drink with it. It was something he had done for, at the very least, the last millennia. It was a little ritual he'd have as he sipped hot tea and talking with the moon. Though the moon couldn't reply in the same way as a human that didn't stop Garrick from talking to it.

However as the moon was rising and the tea was all warmed up, the fae heard a sudden knock on his door. Sighing Garrick stepped forward and marched over to the door. Unable to understand who could be coming this late. Opening the door he realized he wasn't overly surprised by who was there.

"Ah, Harry," Garrick greeted, "come on in."

-–—-–—-

Harry didn't know what possessed him to go see Ollivander. Well, that was a bit of a lie he sort of knew why. It was, in large part, due to Harry's curiosity on the subject. He had just been told he was a fae and then the only person able to tell him anything shoved him out the front door. Needless to say Harry wanted answers. But those could have waited until the next morning. It was the fact that his parents were fawning over Charlie that pushed Harry over the edge. He didn't nearly get the same treatment when he got his wand, hell it seemed as if his parents had forgotten he had gotten one. They were so proud of Charlie, so happy that it almost made Harry want to throw up.

So, once he was sure they were well and truly distracted, Harry jumped through the floo. His parents hadn't kissed him goodnight since he was four or five there was no way they were going to discover he had slipped out. So Harry, clad practically in his pajamas, slipped out of his home and into Diagon Alley. Rushing over to Ollivanders, Harry poised to knock before he hesitated. Was he even awake? Would Harry wake him up and take away any chance of of learning? Was Garrick even being honest when he told Harry to come ask him questions? Maybe the man just felt obligated to tell Harry what he was before getting him to sod off.

Just then a chill blew past Harry and he turned upwards to see the moon seemingly shimmering at him. Sighing Harry felt his teeth begin to chatter and resolutely knocked on the door. Might as well get warm. The door opened only a moment after and Garrick adopted a kind smile as he saw him.

"Ah, Harry," Garrick greeted "come on in."

Harry didn't need much more assent and quickly barged in shivering more than slightly. Garrick easily noticed and he picked up his own moonwood wand and sent a warning charm Harry's way. The young wizard sighed as it wrapped around him before turning to see the fae he had come to see looking at him with a slight smirk.

"Mr - Garrick," Harry spoke as the man pulled a blanket and wrapped him up with it before grabbing a cup of tea for Harry.

"A good cuppa will warm you up," Garrick informed Harry who nodded taking a sip. "Now I can only guess what you're doing here but I would be overjoyed if you said it yourself."

"Well, you see, Garrick, I just," Harry looked up to see the fae smiling kindly at him. "I wanted to learn more about being a fae. An elf."

Garrick nodded joy dancing in his eyes. "Well then, no time like the present."


	6. Lore Dump

After Garrick spoke the fae flicked his wand and shut all the blinds and lit a small magical light to brighten up the room. He then gestured for Harry to sit down on a chair of his before changing a stack of sheets of paper into a nice blanket. Harry blinked at the show of transfiguration, he wondered whether he would be able to turn a bunch of pieces of paper into a blanket one day. Taking the blanket Harry sat down on the chair snuggled up tightly. Transfigured blankets weren't as warm or cozy as actual blankets but they did the job alright.

Sitting across from him Garrick began pouring another cup of tea for them. Harry sat there fidgeting slightly but didn't speak and instead patiently waited for Garrick. It was annoying but he stamped down that annoyance, he was used to being ignored and at least Garrick was giving him tea. What he didn't know was that Garrick wasn't talking because the man didn't know where or how to start. He hadn't explained moon elves for, by the Ancients, five hundred odd years. That was when his last child had become old enough to know. Well, he could always just start at the very beginning.

"Okay," he started, "the first thing you must know is the origin of moon elves."

Harry nodded and Garrick tried not to let his own nervousness show. Thus he began:

"A long, long, long time ago, the elves came to Earth. Their origin is not necessarily needed, what they did once they arrived is. You see they didn't like any of the other species, many of the elves that were there didn't even like other elves. So, they only mated with each other. Soon inbreeding became a problem, much like it is with modern purebloods, and then deformities began appearing. Club foot, hunchbacks, the few wizarding elves started to become squibs, it was the decline of many elvish families. So, the elders, intelligent and wise, began putting restrictions on who could marry who. This, however, instead led to some upheaval and there came a time of bloody civil war.

You see, the thing you must understand Harry is that elves are very strange and mad. They quite literally went to war against their elders for the right to commit incest. Though I suppose back then that was normal. In any case, while this was occurring, what happened to the deformed elves? They were practically cast aside, those with few or unnoticeable deformities or those with apparent and terrible deformities were used as propaganda for both sides but that was it. They were forgotten in the war.

So, they did what most magical people would do which was pray. They prayed to every god they could think of but none answered their call. That was until a small group of twelve deformed elves called upon the Man in the Moon and he answered their pleas. He spoke to them and ordered them.

'Go,' he said, 'to a lake where magic seeps through and it is visible to the night sky. Go where my moonlight can reach and once there bathe under the full moon. Once I reach my zenith the pool will be blessed and then you must step out and give yourself unto me bare for only then will I bless you.'

The elves were ecstatic and while there were some naysayers the twelve brave elven men and women journeyed across the land. A week before the next full moon they found it, a pool of water in full view of the moonlight with veela's dancing in the pond. The elves begged the veela's, pleaded their case and on the day of the full moon the veela's agreed. Happy and joyful the elves made their way to the pool and once the moon began to rise they bathed in the pool.

Dirt and grime from weeks of traveling with little to no rest filled the pool causing it to be murky and mucky. The elves with their deformities tried their best to clean themselves off and when the moon reached it's peak. Moonlight flickered down and the pool shone with light. The mucky, murky, distorted water became as clear as rain and lit up in joy. The elves were even more joyful as they scrambled out of the pool and stood there in front of the moon. And do you know what the Man in the Moon did?

He burned them.

Their skin and flesh burned and sizzled, a disgusting stench permeated the area. Two of the twelve died that night, burnt and torn bodies falling to the ground lifeless. However, the other ten survived and where once stood deformed elves now stood the most beautiful elves imaginable. The veela were the ones who granted us the name, an elder by the name of Amarante Bellerose. She called us Elves Blessed by the Moon, moon elves."

Garrick tapered off there and Harry looked at him oddly. He didn't seem happy at their species creation story which was strange. Harry thought it was something to be proud of, their own creation.

"Mr - Garrick, you don't seem happy about this," Harry said in a questioning voice.

"Ah, you must forgive me," Garrick had an unnaturally sad and pained look that Harry was fairly certain no wizard had ever see. "You see my father and mother were part of the first ten. You see, even though many people speculate and question why the other two died, or why others have died, my parents knew the real answer. They were not as flexible as my parents."

"Flexible?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Garrick looked at the window making sure no moonlight shone through, "the Man in the Moon couldn't change them to fit his image. He could have taken away their deformities and illnesses but he couldn't have changed them into the most traditionally beautiful creatures in the world."

"That's the thing about gods, Harry," Garrick continued after a pause, "they have lived for so long. While some may be kind and compassionate they are far above us and are arrogant and stubborn and usually, come to think of it, not actually that compassionate. The Man in the Moon had a vision and these two didn't conform to it."

"In, any case," the old wandmaker continued his story, "the ten remaining went back and collected more and more of their deformed elves. Over a hundred elves were changed and they then became the first of the moon elves. The veela allowed us to take the pool and the lands surrounding it, turning it into a holy site for our people. One day you will be blessed upon those waters, or should be anyway."

"Woah," Harry muttered and Garrick laughed at the boy's rather turmoil expression. There was both good and bad in the story of their creation and it was worth noting both. Garrick was happy Harry somewhat understood this.

"Woah indeed, now, about your wand, do you have it with you," Harry flicked his wand out of the holster, "good, good. Moonwood is a very rare tree and only grows in the Moonlit Grove, which is another story I will not go into. These wands are tricky and only respond to moon elves. They're fierce and powerful, made for flamboyant shows of extravagance much like the Man in the Moon. Unique and powerful as I have said before, a person with this wand is a person who wishes to be rather showy and adventurous. Though all moon elves are adventurous if I do say so myself."

"And the core?" Harry asked flicking the wand around and Garrick nodded gravely.

"Pationate, mythical and though faced with great adversary, joyful. That is the type of person that core favours," Garrick informed Harry who twisted the wand in his hand.

"Wicked," Harry whispered and blushed when Garrick started laughing.

"Wicked indeed Harry, ah I have to start using that word more often, the others will hate it," Garrick chuckled as Harry's blush began fading away. "Well then, I'm sure there is more you wish to know so ask away."

"Are moon elves apart or separate to all the other elves?" Harry asked, "I mean there's the wood elves, drow, high elves, and, one more I can't remember."

"Yes," Garrick nodded, "there are five different types of elvish people in this world. There are the wood elves, drow, high elves, moon elves and blood elves."

"From there they are separated between the clans, five high elf clans, four drow clans, four blood elf clans, four wood elf clans and three moon elf clans. We are the fewest." Garrick explained. "Then, in each clan there is the chieftain and in each species of elves there is a king or queen or ruler of any kinds. The blood elves have the Four Heirs, the high elves have their queen, the wood elves have a king, the drow have a queen, and the moon elves have a king. Then, there is the ruler of the Twenty Clans, High Queen Alessandra Westwood, a high elf."

"She rules all twenty of the elven clans?" Though it was a statement Harry spoke as if it was a question and Garrick nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, and her sister sits on the Fae Court as our representative giving the Westwood Clan a lot of power as her mother is the queen for the high elves." Garrick informed him and Harry thought about all the power that granted them. Their species had the largest number of clans plus they hold all the power on the Fae Court for the elves. That was a scary amount of power. "I see you see the predicament this puts many of the other clans."

"Yeah, I mean, they control everything don't they?" Harry asked and Garrick nodded for what seemed to be the dozenth time that night.

"Yes, which is why I need to ask you to keep your elvish heritage away from people," Garrick told him, "which will be hard because almost every magical creature will know who you are. Especially now that Hogwarts takes in magical creatures if they have an aptitude for wand magic. They instituted that a couple years ago."

"That happened ten years ago," Harry told Garrick who nodded.

"Yes, yes, one year, two years, fifty years, it's all the same."

"No it's not," Harry muttered hoping Garrick didn't hear him.

Ten years ago, after Voldemort's fall and with many purebloods that followed him in jail or on trial, Dumbledore pulled a fast one on the Wizengamot. Backed by Harry's dad and godfather as well as the Longbottom's and Shaklebolt's they flooded the Wizengamot with new bills. It was all part of Dumbledore's Magical New English Order Movement that pushed for a more inclusive nation. With little to no opposition, as all were in jail, many of the bills were pushed and it became difficult for them to revert the changes after many were let go. Magical creatures were now allowed to go to Hogwarts granted that they could learn wand magic. Luckily the schools weren't flooded because morbidly the British Wizarding Civil War took a rather large toll on the population.

They also overturned a lot of rather bigoted and old laws that changed the game. The Movement went on for three years before the pureblood bigots of the Wizengamot managed to start slowing and stopping their progress. Harry's dad always said that they swept the board with those laws and changed Britain more in three years then in the past fifty years. Harry's dad was also proud of the fact that they used the pureblood families own traditional ways against them as their seats were empty and unallowed to vote as they weren't technically dead only imprisoned. Now the purebloods were trying to push back and overturn these laws but they've been, in so far, unsuccesful. Though, they have changed the laws so the Movement couldn't happen again.

For the rest of the night Harry began pestering Garrick with questions as the man answered to the best of his ability. Though Harry was hesitant at first his curiosity burned greater and soon his shy shell was being pulled away. Soon, sooner then Harry would like anyway, it was time to return to Potter Manor. Harry was soon yawning, his eyes droopy well past the time he usually went to bed and Garrick laughed as he made sure Harry didn't start passing out. All Harry could think of, through his rather sleepy brain, was how much he had learned about fae and other magical creatures.

Garrick nodded as Harry began murmuring about all he learned gently assuring him about the information. Taking him outside Garrick apparated then to Potter Manor before taking him inside. It was late and Garrick noticed the light was on inside and sighed. He should have known that the Potter's would be worried about their son. Entering, Harry knew where the spare key was, he saw that it was the kitchen light on but before he could enter he heard James and Lily talking.

"Just went to double check that Charlie was asleep," James informed his wife kissing her on her cheek. "Poor kid, so excited about his birthday in a couple days he can hardly think of anything else."

Garrick paused, it was Harry's birthday in two days as well. Why hadn't he checked on Harry? Maybe because Harry didn't show that much interest? Garrick decided that was it but he couldn't bring himself to enter the kitchen yet. He needed to know more.

"Did you get the Nimbus 2000?" Lily asked jumping up a little in excitement, "and the cloak he wanted? The one with the lion on the back? I remember when he saw it in the window he wanted it so bad."

"Yes Lils I got it," James laughed at his wife's enthusiasm for the birthday. She always went all out on these things.

"Did you get anything for Harry?" She asked and James thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I forgot too, I don't know what to get him though."

"What does he like?" Garrick almost threw something at the man. "He never tells us."

"I don't know?" Lily thought for the first time wondering what did her son like?

"Why can't he be more like Charlie, Charlie's so easy to please," James sighed sitting down next to his wife who slapped him lightly.

"Not all of our kids are going to be as easy as Charlie," Lily replied and Garrick had to stop himself from entering. Actually he didn't have to, Harry's small whimper caused him to stop.

"C'mon," Garrick whispered picking Harry up and taking him upstairs. It was hard to find Harry's room and he entered two guest bedrooms by accident before finding it. It was a smaller room with a double bed pressed up against the wall and a small desk sitting next to it. A large bookcase also stood leaning on the other wall and some posters decorated the side. A closet built into the wall stood across from the bed. Gently Garrick placed Harry down before hearing the boy whisper.

"They never ask," he whispered into the open air.

"What?" Garrick asked softly.

"They never ask what I like," Harry whispered a little louder, "why don't they ask what I like?"

Garrick was not proud of what he did next: he put Harry to sleep. It wasn't hard as Harry was already sleepy so a bit of wand magic was more than enough to put him to sleep. Garrick's hand then hovered above Harry, far magic tingling in his fingertips before he grabbed his wrist harshly. Squeezing so tight he almost broke his own bones.

"No, no mind altering spells," Garrick muttered, "no, not again."

Garrick then spun around rubbing his wrist and when he looked at the walls he almost cursed the Potters. Everything they could want to know was right here, in front of them. There was a poster of the band Bent-Snitches, there was one thing Harry liked. Another of French pop star Stéphanie Jaccques, there was another gift idea. Hell with the Potter's fame and money they could let Harry meet Stéphanie. But they didn't because that would mean they needed to enter Harry's room and Garrick was convinced they never did.

Plus, there were a couple Quidditch posters on the wall, they could get Harry a Nimbus 2000 same as Charlie, double up on a gift. There were the Berlin Angel's and the Galloway Giants on the wall, whizzing around on their brooms. Also, there was a bloody bookshelf filled with books, mostly fiction. Garrick saw three series that were incomplete just from a glance, they could get Harry the next book in the series. All they had to do was enter the room and give it a quick one minute look around and they'd know as much as Garrick did. Hell the wandmaker had six different gift ideas had he not already had a gift idea.

Exiting the room after giving a final look to Harry the wandmaker covered himself in fae magic. He had already used some to shift Harry's aura so they were both covered enough to pass through the wards. It was complicated magic and had taken Garrick many years to master - and that was relative to Garrick's own immortality. The covering his aura, not the invisibility.

Entering the kitchen he saw the Potter parents still talking about something. He caught the tail end of their conversation on the way to the office and he almost screeched to a halt when he heard it.

"Remind me to floo the bakery tomorrow alright love, I forgot to put Harry's name on the cake," Lily told her husband and Garrick had to take calming breaths to not run in there and punch them both in the face.

Marching forward Garrick made it to the office and opened the door slowly. There was no one inside and his magic indicated that there were little magical protections. Garrick loved that he was so old and so powerful he could quite literally walk through a magical house without even the magic being aware of him. Walking over Garrick skimmed through many of the documents paying no mind to them. He didn't care what James had planned for Wizarding Britain it didn't really effect him. Finally he found what he was looking for, a private calender.

Looking through the days he found July 31st and in bold, red, ink James had titled it: Charlie's Birthday. Though Garrick found no prior calendars from past years he had no doubt they said the same thing. Looking through his day plan Garrick thanked that James was so organized whilst also cursing the man's very being. There were a lot of things he had written about Charlie and things he planned on doing with his son on specific days when he was available but there was nothing about Harry. Rummaging through the desk Garrick found the man's grimoire and paused.

Almost every wizard or witch or magical folk had a grimoire since the day before they went to Hogwarts. It detailed many things and had a bit of a dual function. One of the functions was writing up and recording spells, complicated ones or spells the user themselves creates. Also rituals, always complex, as well as small pictures of different creatures and animals that might be obscure but they found one. There was a reason it was called a grimoire.

Secondly, the grimoire acted as a sort of diary, detailing their life, their passions, and their feelings. Despite common belief it was the male wizards that put down their feelings. Women put secrets in theirs because if they told anyone those secrets they'd be looked down upon, resented and judged. Always under scrutiny. But men put down their feelings because they couldn't show those feelings to anyone else. Staring at the book he felt a strong magical presence from it and many charms and protections and for a moment Garrick truly contemplated attempting to open it. Not even try to get rid of the protections, which would take at least a couple days. He just wanted to open it. See if he could glimpse a section where it spoke about James' thoughts on his son. But he paused, not only was it too risky but Garrick had his own moral code.

Daring not to touch it Garrick carefully placed everything back before shutting the desk. He had gotten enough from the conversation and the calendar, now he wanted to look around.

Leaving the office Garrick journeyed around the house to see the pictures. There were dozens of pictures of the family altogether. But Harry was always off to the side or if he was in it, it looked like a last minute addition, always on the fringes. In the moving pictures the boy looked a little sad moving away from whoever he stood next to as if he felt unwanted.

There were also the pictures of just Charlie, posing and doing something. Usually accepting some sort of award, those ones dominated most of the shelves and such. There were some with his parents but Garrick was hard pressed to find a picture of just Harry. Or of just Harry and at least one of his parents let alone both. He almost went searching for albums but he couldn't risk that, they'd definitely hear him rummaging through their attic or something searching for photo albums. Walking around Garrick had enough information to know that there was definite neglect happening here. Leaving the house Garrick sighed, he was too old for this.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to help.


	7. Beauties and Parties

The day of Harry's first big birthday party came rather quickly to the young fae. Of course it was also met with a little resentment as he thought about what he had heard a couple days ago. Harry was fairly certain Garrick had no intention of letting Harry hear that but the older fae was just as embroiled in what they were saying as the younger one. In short, Harry didn't blame him but he wished he could take back that night and forget it ever happened. Since then it's opened a hole in Harry, in fact he hadn't left his room for the entirety of the day after. Silently sitting in his room, flicking through old books, trying to ignore the fact that no one had noticed. Well, Holly actually had and came running up to his room knocking. Harry only opened the door after she threatened to start crying and played with her for a little while. She was the brightest part of that day.

The next day Harry had come to down to breakfast and saw his dad making it. Luckily yesterday was a 'cereal day' which basically meant both his parents were up early and out of the house so they would be unable to feed them, this usually meant the kids would make cereal to eat. Harry paused and hoped that Charlie had remembered to make sure Holly had eaten, she was always so hyper and excited throughout the day she forgot to eat. Harry had been too busy dealing with his own fluctuating feelings yesterday to remember. James turned when he entered and smiled at Harry.

"Hey Harry," James said, "Charlie told us you'd had an early dinner last night. Everything alright?"

Charlie was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast and Harry looked at his brother. No, for the first time in eleven years of life, Harry glared at his brother. Daring the Boy-Who-Lived to look up and look him in the eye. The saviour didn't and instead mumbled something that sounded like he was agreeing. As brash as Charlie was he knew he wouldn't win in an arguement if it came out that Harry had not had an early dinner and actually hadn't eaten yesterday. At least that answered Harry's question on why no one had at least noticed he was absent from dinner. Harry bit back from asking how long it took them to notice, he didn't want to walk right into a broomstick. Instead he took his seat and stared at Charlie causing the young boy to look guilty and sheepish.

Harry stopped when his mum had walked in with Holly, who quickly ran up to Harry, and instead focused on her. Charlie paid them no mind immediately taking the safe haven that was their mother and talking to her. Soon James served the food and Harry cut off the crust on Holly's toast knowing she wouldn't eat them with them on. She grinned up at Harry who smiled at her before eating his own dinner. Charlie talked about his party the entire time, going on and on about how all these people would be there. Harry recognized a lot of the names but he had never met them personally.

"That reminds me," James suddenly spoke up, "Harry, this is the first time you will be meeting these people right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered not knowing where this was going.

"Well, honey, we just want you to get along with them, they are Charlie's friends," Lily finished James' thought pattern and Harry felt something rise up. It wasn't anger but anger seemed to fuel whatever it was and Harry abruptly realized it was fae magic. It felt similar enough to the feeling of making the plant grow but this was angry, he could see the juice in his cup solidify into tiny ice shards and rise up.

"I will," Harry finally spoke up hoping his voice wasn't clipped as he took some breaths to calm down. The ice shards remained but they now floated harmless in the cup.

"Wonderful, thank you love," Lily reached around and squeezed Harry's shoulder as James grinned happily at his son. Such a good boy, the Potter patriarch thought.

Charlie took the break in conversation to start asking about gifts causing James and Lily to laugh. Holly had finished eating so Harry picked up her plate and his and took then to the sink. Washing them quickly he looked at Holly amused as she stood next to him waiting for him to finish.

"Harry, let's go play," she more ordered then suggested as Harry finished drying his hands.

"I don't know Holls I'm kind of tired," Harry gave an exaggerated yawn but Holly hit in the shoulder. "Ow, at least you remember me teaching you how to punch."

Harry remembered vividly the day Holly came back and told him she was being bullied at the muggle school their mum had forced them to go to. Harry had been enraged and asked his Uncle Padfoot to teach him how to fight without a wand. Sirius had done it after Harry told him he, himself, was being bullied and they did it secretly knowing Remus, Peter nor his parents would be happy. Harry decided not to go beat up the kid himself and instead taught Holly how to, at the very least, throw a punch.

She was a five year old terror who apparently knocked the bully on his arse. His parents had heard and Harry and Sirius got an earful when it was discovered what Harry had done and what Sirius had inadvertently done. To this day Harry doesn't regret it.

"Yes, now come on," Holly pulled him outside and Harry spent the day playing with her.

-–—-–—-

Then the party had arrived and Harry was in a rather dashing suit for the party. It was formal clothing, of course, and the Potter/Longbottom family had spared no expense. The kids felt that the rather formal, and extravagant, parts of the party were more for the parents but they didn't say anything. Charlie was far too happy to have all the attention on himself, Neville was just happy to see all his friends and Harry was glad that he got to see people.

Oh that was a depressing thought.

Anyway, Harry was dressed nicely and prepared to go. They would be arriving a little into the party, it wasn't a good look but Charlie liked to make an entrance, apparently. Harry also looked at Holly and grimaced seeing her in a pretty dress. He hadn't been allowed to come to the parties until he was eleven, Holly was turning nine this year. It was a little unfair. Nevertheless he smiled at her and complimented her dress to which she twirled around in show with a smile on her face. This was actually her second dress as the first one Holly had sort of burned with accidental magic. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress, it was that she had gotten dirt on it and their mum and dad had freaked and then she had just flared up and the entire dress caught on fire. Harry wouldn't admit it aloud but it had been kind of funny.

More importantly than that, was that Sirius was here dressed up as well. His Uncle Padfoot had come in with a rather formal suit that was modified to be more Sirius. The top buttons undone to reveal his chest, no tie, and the black jacket was a little looser on him and unbuttoned. Harry's mum gave the man a look but said nothing instead helping Charlie with his own clothing. Sirius had taken one look at Harry and scoffed.

"Prongs," he cried in mock outcry, "what have you done? Putting him into that suit he almost looks like a proper pureblood."

"Good, that's the point of a fancy suit, Sirius, don't ruin it," Lily reminded Sirius who scoffed. Moony and Wormtail came in next also dressed up and distracted the Potter's enough for Sirius to whisk Harry away.

"'Don't ruin it,' she says, it's sad Harry, it's as if she doesn't know me," Sirius sighed once they'd ducked into another room and he pushed him towards a mirror. "I never ruin things, I improve them."

"Just like the vase mum yelled at you for breaking?" Harry asked innocently as Sirius used magic to vanish his tie away. "Hey!"

"You don't need it," Sirius began unbuttoning the top couple of buttons. Sirius had a style he was planning on. "And for your information I didn't ruin the vase. It just looked better in little pieces then it did as a whole."

Sirius then pushed Harry in front of a mirror and Harry was surprised that he actually looked good. It was similar to Sirius' style but it had some different looks. Harry's sleeves were rolled up and the dress shirt he wore was puffed up slightly. The buttons were still undone and Harry felt his hair change slightly to match the collar that was lifted up and puffed up away from his neck to show more of Harry. Another difference between Harry and Sirius was that Harry's clothing was more expensive then Sirius'. Sirius always felt that the only times he needed to get his best suits was for funerals and weddings, medium good suits for special events and festivities and just plain decent dress clothes for friends and family events. Him wearing his decent suit was a jab at the Potter's for having an extravagant event for what should be a private family gathering. At least that's how Sirius' felt.

But Harry was wearing his best suit, straight from Twitfit and Tattings this was a great, premium, custom made, suit. They always did the best when it came to the Boy-Who-Lived's family. So Harry looked honestly amazing. He looked like a...

"Rogue Prince," Sirius spoke up cutting into Harry's thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked, that was the perfect title for it but still. Had Sirius known what he was thinking?

"That's what Regulus called it," Sirius explained looking at Harry with something akin to nostalgia, "I used to dress like this a lot. Before I became the king and actually had to dress properly or risk offending the wrong people. 'Rogue Prince' was a look my parents detested, but they could hardly do anything at events and parties. The ladies loved it and my parents thought that it would help them find me a wife. Fat lot of good it did them."

"I love it," Harry whispered running a hand through his hair a he watched Sirius button up his own shirt.

"It's your look now," Sirius patted him on the back as his shirt looked more presentable. His shirt was buttoned and so was the jacket giving him a more regal air to him. "I'm the king now, you're the prince."

"Sirius, Harry, c'mon we gotta -," James stepped into the room talking before stopping suddenly. He then let out a long suffering sigh. "First Lily's going to rip into you mate, then I'm going to finish what's left."

"Harrybear, Sirius, we have to," Lily barely paused for a second, "Sirius Orion Black! What in the name of all the gods have you done. What, where's his tie, where's his top buttons?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, "I used the Vanishing Charm but I don't recall remembering where I sent them."

"Padfoot," James exclaimed.

"Prongs," Sirius exclaimed back with a grin as the rest of the family entered.

"Oh my Merlin, Sirius," Remus almost walked out once he walked in.

"As much as we all want to yell at Sirius," Peter intervened as Lily was staring at Harry in shock. Trying to close the buttons but Sirius charmed them to stay open. "We are already late, let's go."

"You planned this," Lily glared at Sirius who held his hand up in surrender.

"I did no such thing Lils," Sirius smiled, "c'mon Harrybear we gotta go."

Harry grimaced at the mention of his nickname as Sirius practically dragged Harry outside and out of the wards. The rest of the family followed though Harry's mum refused to look at Sirius, only giving him a passing glare. Whether or not Harry's uncle noticed this, he didn't know as the man just grinned at them all waiting. Charlie instantly latched on to his dad who then apparated them away, followed by Lily and Holly, and then Remus and then Peter. Sirius waited for a few moments before sighing.

"I guess you'll want to go to the party," Sirius said and Harry looked at him in confusion. Of course he wanted to go to the party.

"Yeah, of course," Harry replied and Sirius nodded. "Why not?"

"No reason," Sirius sighed, "I just already know how this night is going to go."

With that they popped out of existence.

And popped right in front of a large venue with the rest of the family waiting to go inside. The Longbottom's were there as well and Harry finally caught sight of Leah who was holding her brother's hand. Running a hand through his hair Harry walked forward and smiled at Alice and Frank in greeting. Sirius looked far too smug about their expressions.

"Oh, Lily?" Alice spoke up and said woman shook her head.

"I know Alice," she muttered, "unfortunately Sirius took it upon himself to style my son."

"I think he looks fantastic," Frank encouraged them and Sirius grinned brightly at him.

"Of course he does," Sirius patted Harry on the back, "shall we enter."

"Yes, let's," Alice spoke and Harry saw her husband squeeze her hand for a moment. Did she not want to enter? No, they've had big birthday parties before. Maybe, Harry saw Alice glance at his own parents and roll her eyes as they talked about their entrance. Oh, she didn't want to make this grand entrance. "Neville, love, can you stay near Leah for the night? Keep her safe."

"Of course mum," Neville smiled up at her and Leah rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

With that, they entered, and instantly Harry wished they hadn't. All eyes had turned to them immediately and people quickly approached the Boy-Who-Lived. Holly, who was holding hands with her mother, was brought into this and seemed to shrink into her parents side. Her first party and she was already mobbed. The Longbottom's also got their fair share of well wishers but those people were swift and were more intrigued to go see the Boy-Who-Lived. His Uncle Moony and Wormtail were standing a little too close to the Boy-Who-Lived and were sucked into the conversation. This, unfortunately, left Harry to be sort of standing by himself and he kept his head down looking a little embarrassed.

Then Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at his godson with a twinge of sadness as if he knew this was going to happen. Of course Harry was a bi too young to understand what the smile meant and he instead beamed up at his uncle, happy he was here with him. "C'mon Harry, let me introduce you to some people."

Taking him by the shoulder Sirius started leading Harry into the venue. He also ordered Harry to lift his head up which the boy did so. Instantly he was met with magical lights lighting up the room, a rather large band was off to the side playing music. The dancefloor hadn't opened and Harry could see some of the couples eyeing it as the band played slow music while everyone got settled in. Harry could also see some people pointing towards the Potter family with grimaces and sneers on their faces which surprised the young boy.

He had always thought that his family were just beloved by everyone. He'd never really gotten to see anything else. Most of the shopkeeps in Diagon gave him discounts on what he was buying. Considerable ones too while also getting permission to slap a sign outside that said that the 'Boy-Who-Lived Shops Here' which boosted sales. It was weird to see people not like him.

"Sirius, what's with all the people glaring at my parents?" Harry softly asked him and Sirius turned to see some of them. Some hid behind smiles the moment they caught sight of Sirius while others either didn't notice or didn't care.

"They don't like parents I guess," Sirius shrugged, "can't please everybody."

"But why come then?"

"Politics."

"What?"

"The Potter's have considerable power Harry, they are one of the most influential families. These people want to keep on their good side, or just take the publicity they comes with coming to this party," Sirius explained, "others came because it would be a slight not to go. And the Potters invited them because it would be a slight not to. Why do you think there are no magical creatures Harry," Sirius gestured around, "it's because the purebloods might riot. Things have gotten better but some of our...actions a few years ago are still fresh in many people's minds."

Harry nodded, he didn't fully understanding everything Sirius had just thrown on him but he was able to understand most of it. Harry also understood the Movement from a few years ago and realized that was probably what Sirius was referring to. That rubbed a lot of people the wrong way and probably gave them more than a few enemies.

"On a lighter note," Sirius gestured to a man they had just approached. He wore a finely fitted suit that was done up to perfection with slicked to the side faintly ginger hair and a neatly trimmed reddish beard. "Lord Rowle, it's so good to see you."

"A pleasure to see you as well Lord Black," Lord Rowle smiled at him shaking his hand. "And this is?"

"Harry Potter, Heir of House Black," Sirius introduced Harry who was a bit surprised by the formal title given to him. "Heir Black, this is Lord Reinar Rowle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Heir Black," Reinar nodded at him and Harry could see there was a tinge of surprise in his expression. He obviously had never heard of the other Potter, as Harry was realizing that's what he was.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Rowle," Harry replied and Reinar grinned

"There's no need to call me Lord Rowle in private, please myself and Sirius go far back. Call me Reinar," the man grinned, "at least when we're alone." Harry assented before offering his own name to which Reinar assented.

"Hello," a new voice joined the conversation and a beautiful woman came to stand next to Reinar taking his arm.

"Ah, Lord Black, Heir Black, please meet the Lady Felicia Fawley." They quickly went through the pleasantries, Felicia somewhat surprised by Harry's full, real name. She had long blonde hair that reached her back and wore an emerald green dress that she commented matched Harry's eyes more than her own blue orbs. She, like Reinar, allowed her name to be used in less formal, and more private, discussions.

Harry was somewhat awkward around the other three as they fell into conversation about some political thing that Harry didn't understand at all really. That is not to mean that they didn't try to include Harry into the conversation. In fact, Reinar took it as an offence every time he felt that he was neglecting Harry in the conversation. Sirius briefly whispered to him at one point that he would explain later. Felicia was also rather respectful and confided in Harry that she understood as much as he did. Politics was always the work of her father and brothers.

As they spoke a few others approached them with bright smiles and stayed for short amounts of time. They all seemed glad Sirius was there and commented on it. Harry met the Greengrass family, the Nott family, MacMillan, Travers and many more. Harry did realize that of the families that introduced themselves he didn't see their kids which was weird. Plus, they were all dark and neutral families and it seemed the light families were staying away. A few looked over but they didn't approach. Odd.

Finally a new woman approached, she was older and had almost a full head of white hair which was tied back into a small ponytail. Her face was weathered but her expression was cheerful as she approached them with a large smile. Her elegant dress going down to her ankles.

"Ah Lord Black, Lord Rowle and Lady Fawley, what a pleasure to see you," she greeted with kisses then smiled at Harry after greeting the others with a hug and a kiss. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"Lady Daria Druella, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, Heir of House Black," as Sirius finished her eyes brightened. They quickly finished pleasantries her voice hurried as she grinned at Harry.

"Ah, it's wonderful to see that the Black family will continue to prosper Lord Black, dear. I had reservations when you married the, the wolf," she grimaced as she said that and Sirius bit back a comment, "but it seems you have gained a respectable heir."

"Thank you, Lady Druella," Harry smile at the rather formal woman, "you're too kind to me."

"My, a gentleman as well," she nodded approvingly, "you have done well all things considered Lord Black."

"Thank you Lady Druella," he echoed Harry's words, "you're too kind to me."

"Well, I did come here for more than just to see old friends. Lord Rowle and Ms Fawley," she smiled at them, "I see you two have arrived together."

"Yes my lady, Felica and I are happily engaged," Reinar smiled and Felicia showed Daria a rather expensive looking ring. Harry almost gawked at it but he had been taught by Sirius not too. Then again Sirius gulped when he saw it as well.

"Oh wonderful," the Druella matriarch clapped her hands happily. "It is so nice to see that you will finally be wed. When your last betrothed's father was sent to Azkaban you did the right thing calling off the wedding and now look. You have a wonderfully beautiful woman to marry. I can't wait for you to have some children."

"Yes, it's quite fortunate," Reinar spoke through gritted teeth and Harry got the distinct impression he didn't take kindly to the mention of his past betrothed.

"Splendid, I must leave you now, goodbye," she seemed rather eager to leave now and Harry wasn't overtly surprised that she immediately went to another group to spread some gossip.

"Sorry about her Harry," Sirius muttered, "she is rather frank with people. Though I must now congratulate you two though I wonder why I wasn't told first."

"Well, I was a bit sly about this Sirius but once you introduced me to your heir I realized that he would be perfect to hide behind," Reinar grinned, "now both our secrets are flooding this room and people will have to divide their attentions."

"Oh you sneaky Slytherin," Sirius sighed as Reinar laughed, even Harry chuckled as Sirius looked around the room as if he was surrounded by animals. He probably was. "Oh, Harry I hardly noticed, it looks like the children have claimed the section over there."

Harry turned to see a few groups of children on the other side of the room. They were separated into what looked to be three groups, and while Harry didn't know for sure he had a feeling he knew why. One of those groups were 'dark' one was his brother's and the other would probably be 'neutral' or just tired with one of the other groups. Excusing himself Harry made his way over to his brothers group and became rather aware to the people staring and whispering about him. He had entered with his head down and since the start of the party he was talking with the other three or others. This time everyone could see him and they were definitely commenting on him.

"Who's that?"

"Harry Potter, Heir of House Black I heard."

"Potter? A branch family maybe?"

"Rather handsome isn't he?"

"By the gods I've never seen someone so beautiful."

"Honey, what are you staring at?"

Harry tried to keep a grin down as people stopped talking about who he was and how he looked. It was better to be known by his appearance than as the Boy-Who-Lived's brother. At least Harry thought so.

Finally he did reach the others and easily slipped into the group next to Charlie. The others looked surprised by his presence as Harry grinned at his brother.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Harry asked politely and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Guys this is my brother," he introduced Harry oh so greatly. Harry almost looked at his brother in surprise at that before clearing his throat. He had been introduced by Sirius all day and Sirius had done it so formally and so elegantly. Though, Harry decided that maybe he was being a little too harsh on his brother. Then again his brother hadn't give anyone his name.

"My name is Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Harry smiled and soon introductions came through. There was Lavendar Brown, the Patil twins, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the entire Weasley family Terry Boot and a couple others whose names Harry barely caught.

"Well Gred would you look at this?" One of the Weasley twins spoke up.

"Yes Forge I see it clearly," the other piped up.

"It seems the rumours are true."

"The gods really do walk among us."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked and both twins shook their heads.

"You're Harry not sorry," Gred rolled his eyes, "honestly Forge I can't handle this."

"I hear you Gred, never have I been so disgusted," Forge looked disappointed as if Harry had just punched him in the face.

"How do you know my name isn't Harry Sorry Potter?" Harry shot back at them and the two perked up.

"Oh," Gred grinned, "our sincerest apologies Mr Sorry. We'll be sure to call you that forever and ever."

"It's nice to see Hogwarts has the cream de la creme of students studying there," Harry nodded his head at them.

"Ah French, we know it as well, don't we Gred," Forge looked to his twin who shook his head solemnly.

"I learned German," he replied and Forge gasped almost falling to the ground.

"Traitor," he exclaimed, "oh my own twin has fallen so low. Oh woe is me."

"Cut it out," Percy cut in with a hiss, "you two are making a scene, people are looking."

Harry turned to see that a few people had looked over at Fred and George's antics but the others in the group had just started laughing. Charlie bit back a grin but he seemed to be edging away from Harry who was standing next to him. Harry almost rolled his eyes at that, as if he was the embarrassing twin.

"Do you truly speak French?" Harry asked and a few people snorted around him muttering "no" in response. Whichever twin had said it, Harry assumed it was Fred but really had no idea, looked ashamed at his friends.

"No respect from you youngin's," he spoke in a gravelly tone, "I ought to teach you all to respect yer elders. I speak French like a French birdie."

_"~_ O _h that's wonderful, it's always great to see people_ _speaking_ _something_ _other than English_ _,~"_ Harry began speaking in perfect French, _"~How long have you been speaking it? Or, better question, how_ _long_ _have you been learning it? I, myself, began learning_ _years_ _ago. By the gods. I think_ _I_ _was five at the time, yes_ _that's_ _right_ _. So how about you?~"_

"Si," Fred replied.

"That's Spanish," Harry deadpanned.

"Close enough," he replied.

"Sure," Harry let the word drone on and rolled his eyes exaggerated like which caused some giggles to erupt.

"Alright," Charlie spoke up bringing attention back to himself. "We were talking about Quidditch so if you could kindly stop. I know you don't follow it."

"Of course I follow it," Harry responded, "why wouldn't I. I know you support the Munich Gryffins but personally I think the Berlin Angel's are the best team in Germany."

"Oh, you follow Quidditch also?" Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw a couple years older than Harry, spoke up.

"No he doesn't," Charlie interjected, "even if he did he doesn't do it well. Everyone knows the Gryffins are the best."

"Agree to disagree," Harry spoke up and for the first time Harry realized how everyone was viewing him. Lavender Brown and the Patil twins seemed to eye him up and down. The twins were grinning at him and Roger Davies looked interested in what he was going to say. Percy Weasley couldn't care less. Ron seemed a little standoffish the more Harry spoke and Neville was giving him a look that clearly meant stop. Holly and Leah were grinning up at him. But there was also a certain look of respect in everyone's faces even Percy to a degree.

"And what does that mean?" Charlie demanded. "The Gryffins beat the Angel's last year, remember?"

"The Angels also beat the Gryffins the last time they played them and the time before that," Harry pointed out. "Besides I just said they were the best German team I didn't say they were the best team. The Galloway Giants are the best, won the Eurodivison Quidditch Cup three years in a row now."

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie seemed to be close to erupting and Harry saw his lapdog, Ron, come in behind them.

"I'm not doing anything brother," Harry replied.

"Are you saying that I don't know Quidditch then? Dad and I listen to the Wireless every game and we go to every single game in England," Charlie bragged and Harry grimaced. He had never been invited. "So what? What are you trying to say to me?"

The twins looked ecstatic and the change of atmosphere while everyone else looked a little cowed and shrunk back. Neville seemed to be groaning internally while Ron was ready to help Charlie in a moment's notice.

"I think he made it rather clear," a new voice chimed in, "he's basically calling you an idiotic and apparently very arrogant young child, Potter."


	8. Spiraling Out of Control

The voice that had spoken up was feminine, Harry realized rather belatedly as his brother turned a glare to who had spoken. Turning his head Harry saw as the so-called 'dark' group had stopped talking and during the twins conversation had moved over to them. Now a girl, around the Weasley twins age, stood in front of them with long white-blond hair and a teasing smirk dancing on her lips. A younger, male, version of her stood a step behind and was sneering at Charlie though paid little to no attention to Harry. That miffed the boy a little though he didn't comment instead looking at the girl who while insulting Charlie seemed to be looking at Harry.

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry told her and she fully turned her body to him. "I was just giving my opinion on a Quidditch team. That's all."

"Well if it's any consolation your opinion is right," she smiled at him. "My name is Maleficent Malfoy, you may call me Mal."

"Harry Potter, you may call me Harry" Harry introduced himself, "a pleasure I'm sure."

"Don't talk to the snake," Ron suddenly erupted and Harry did have to applaud his self restraint. Especially since Ron seemed prepared to yell since Harry arrived and started contradicting Charlie.

"Snake? You could be in -" Harry stopped, "no, you would be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. Besides, none of us know what House we're going in. I could go to Slytherin for all I know."

"I wouldn't go to Hufflepuff!" Ron exclaimed looking incredibly disgusted with the choice. "That's for the extras, I'm a proud lion."

"Hey," it seemed the last group had arrived headed by Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. All three people who wanted to go into Hufflepuff. They also brought with them the neutral party which meant that all three groups were now together, that didn't sound like it would end well. "What's that supposed to mean Weasley?"

"Hey, Gred, Forge, Fred and George," Harry got their attention and they each leaned over one of his shoulders. "How bad is it that all three groups have come together as one?"

"Oh horrible," the one on the left, George, Harry decided, said.

"Real terrible," Fred sighed.

"A shame though,"

"Happens every single,"

"Time we have a,"

"Shindig."

"Shindig?" George asked, "I was going to say soiree."

"Shindig is better," Fred defended himself crossing his arms.

"You listen to me Fredick Theodore Churchill," George wagged a finger at Fred. Hey, Harry grinned, he got their names right.

"I'm George you're Fred," Fred - George? - replied crushing all of Harry's hopes and dreams.

"No I'm Gred you're George," George - Gred or Fred? - responded and Harry realized these two would be the death of him.

So, turning his attention away from the circus show behind him, Harry instead began paying attention in front of him. Which was also a mistake as it looked like Hannah Abbott was ripping into Ron for his comments. Charlie was trying to defend his friend. Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and Mal and her little brother along with the 'dark' party were laughing at their misfortune. Looking at them Harry felt some anxiety flare up as he didn't know what to do and almost wished he hadn't left the Weasley twin conversation. However, those two were now comparing biceps to see who was who so maybe Harry made the right decision.

In any case he barely had time to react as Mal drapped her arm around him. Turning he saw her grinning at Harry and even her little brother smiled at him.

"Ah, Harry, meet my little brother Draco Malfoy, I believe you two are the same age" she introduced him and they quickly did the pleasantries. They were then interrupted by Charlie and Ron who seemed to be trying to avoid the other conversation.

"Hey, let go of my brother," Charlie spoke up and Harry looked at his brother in surprise. This was either oddly sweet or weirdly mean and he didn't know which.

"Harry you should stay away from Mal the Slimy Snake," Ron growled and Harry decided to create an award for 'Best Insulting Nickname' for the ginger. Mal didn't seem to find it as funny and instead glared at Ron.

"I didn't give you permission to call me that," she hissed at him, "maybe if your fat mother hadn't taken all your food you'd have some sort intellectual growth. Instead you and your kin are just as stupid as ever, perhaps my father should have yours beg for forgiveness at the next Wizengamot."

Harry knew that wasn't possible, it was a title and a school level insult not something truly cruel or malicious. Unless Lucius was planning on threatening Arthur, which would kill many of his political aspirations, otherwise there was little Lucius could do. Harry supposed he could ask for an apology but asking for that in front of the Wizengamot would be seen as petty and people would whisper about him behind his back or even in front of him. Some people had very little filter even in politics.

Ron believed it wholeheartedly and seemed to pale at the implication. Percy understood it to be wrong and while the twins didn't know for sure they were fairly certain it was wrong. They were, unfortunately, not going to take that risk and say something. Instead they kept their mouths shut, for once, even though they were probably hating themselves for not defending their family.

Oh, also, Harry had reached his limit.

"Okay," Harry suddenly spoke up, "I'm done. This was a mistake to come over and I'm leaving. Have fun."

He then scurried out of there barely paying attention to them. When he did look back he saw the arguement begin to ratchet up once more. Briefly Harry wondered if wands would be drawn. The boy also felt bad for leaving Holly there but it seemed her, Leah and Ginny had moved to the side and were looking over at the group as if they were idiots. Harry sighed in relief before finding Sirius.

"Uncle Padfoot," Harry almost yelled but bit back so it sounded weird but quiet. "I'm so glad I found you, um, you see."

"I see," Sirius looked over, "looks as bad as it was when I was kid. Of course I would have been on Malfoy's group, or more accurately my cousins group."

"Yeah, oh by the gods and Charlie's going to blame me for all that," Harry muttered looking forlorn, "then mum and dad are going to yell at me."

"Was it your fault?" Sirius asked and Harry shrugged, shook his head, then nodded his head then shook it again, "alright, alright, pup. Tell me what happened, down to the last detail."

In a hushed whisper Harry did just that telling Sirius what had happened down to the minute detail. Sirius had nodded the entire time and though he smiled at moments and frowned in others he didn't seem to show that much expression. Maybe because people were watching them now that the little heir secret had come out. Harry wondered how Remus felt about that.

"First of all," Sirius started, "not your fault. Things...occurred and bad things just happened." He finished lamely before clearing his throat and continuing. "Lots of bad things but none of the bad things were of your doing. Sounds like it's not your problem anymore anyway."

"What if Charlie tries to pin it on me?" Harry asked and Sirius gave him a questioning look wondering if Charlie had done that before. Harry didn't answer.

"I've got your back, don't worry," Sirius patted him on the back, "especially if Charlie starts lying to them."

"Thanks Uncle Padfoot," Harry smiled, "that was exhausting. I felt like I was over there for hours."

"You were there for twenty minutes," Sirius told him grabbing two glasses of what looked to wine from a waiter. "Here."

"I'm not allowed this and are you sure it was only twenty?" Harry asked still focusing on the fact that his hours long conversation was actually only twenty minutes.

"Yes you are allowed that," Sirius informed him, "because I said so. Also, I was being generous pup it was probably less."

"Where are Reinar and Felicia?" Harry asked and Sirius stopped him.

"Lord Rowle and Lady Fawley," Sirius corrected him, "remember we are not exactly alone here. This party is also, technically formal, so you would do well to keep using their titles. People like it better.

"There's too much to remember," Harry commented with a grimace and Sirius nodded gravely.

"Yeah, I left them though because there were people I needed to see and they wouldn't approach while I was with Lord Rowle," Sirius told Harry who looked at him oddly.

"Why wouldn't they," Harry was stopped as Sirius suddenly took him by the shoulder and steered him towards two men who were just starting a conversation.

"Do you know how sometimes the best way to learn is by seeing?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded slowly not really knowing where this was going.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well, come this way, Harrybear, and learn as all great people do, by exposure," Sirius grinned and Harry elbowed him for the nickname. So standing a little ways away, sipping red wine, they listened in. There were two men there, one was a portly man with a seemingly kind enough smile, while the other was dressed only in the finest of clothing with a gaunt face. Almost as if he had starved himself or used magic to make him skinnier, that sort of magic had grave repercussions and a gaunt face would be the least of his worries. 

"Lord Fawley," the gaunt man began, "I couldn't help but hear that your daughter, the wonderful Ms Fawley is betrothed to Lord Rowle."

"Ah," Lord Fawley sighed almost losing his jovial smile, "I wondered, Lord Selwyn, when you would arrive. Yes, they are happily engaged and I let us skip the pleasantries, I refuse stop them."

"Truly? You will allow this travesty to happen, then. A blow to the side of the light if I've ever seen one," Selwyn sounded angry and Harry looked up at Sirius who looked like a kid in a candy shop. He was apparently enjoying Lord Selwyn's rather angry sneer.

"Lord Rowle was never even charged with what his siblings and parents were charged with. He is clean and innocent," Lord Fawley now stood at full height, "and I will not allow my future son-in-law to be disrespected." At this point Lady Fawley had also joined taking Lord Fawley's arm. A woman who seemed a tad older then Lord Fawley with graying hair but with the same portly figure.

"All I'm saying, Lord Fawley, is to really look at who your marrying your daughter to, he is a potential follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Selwyn looked to be a little cowed but he persisted nonetheless. "My family, more importantly my son, has spent years as a staunch believer in the light. Battling it's corruption wherever he may find it."

"What of your other son, Lord Selwyn," Lady Fawley had a smile on her face but it was anything but kind. "I believe he sits in Azkaban at the moment."

"He is dead to me," Selwyn snarled and Harry almost jumped at the aggressiveness of the claim. This was also the moment Sirius walked it.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, and gentle-lady," Sirius smiled, "it's my husband's godson's birthday for Merlin's sake. All this fighting, it's terrible. Please, put aside your differences for the night, it's a time of revelry. Lord Samuel Selwyn," Sirius turned the Selwyn, "I see your wife is waiting for you to take her to the dance floor. Best not keep a lady waiting."

"I suppose, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it," Samuel said excusing himself quickly.

"That's not why you should do that," Sirius said but it was too late as Samuel was gone. "Well then, Lord Frederick and Lady Lauren Fawley, please meet my godson and heir, Harry Potter." They quickly went through the pleasantries that Harry was growing rather comfortable with.

"Thank you for that Lord Black," Frederick thanked him. "I knew he would speak up, spreading light propaganda. Though then again I shouldn't be surprised. On one hand we have bigoted idiots and on the other side there are righteous fools. Wonderful choices."

"Honey," Lady Fawley neé Kama slapped her husband on the arm. "He doesn't mean to offend Heir Black."

"It's alright Lady Fawley," Harry smiled at her and said nothing more.

Soon they parted ways with them and Harry was then dragged around by Sirius to meet people he hadn't met before which was fun. Kind of. Sort of. The kids section was taken away after a few parents had to rush over and stop them from actually drawing wands. Sirius scoffed claiming that when he was Harry's age they used to cross wands and the parents would silently judge you on how well you did. Harry hadn't been surprised by the claim but it was strange nonetheless. It was more strange that Sirius had a sort of nostalgic gleam to his eyes.

The cake was also cut but Harry would rather they hadn't as it was rather obvious that Harry's name had been tacked on at the end. Though he hadn't said anything Sirius got the message across scoffing at the cake before taking Harry away. Sirius muttered a string of curses at them as they walked away and Harry said nothing. At least he got to hold the knife when cutting the cake. That was something, he guessed, though Charlie did glare at him a little.

In the end Harry stuck by Sirius for most of the party. Harry would have liked to have stayed with him the whole party but unfortunately Fate enjoyed subtly torturing him. So after spending a couple hours with Sirius a woman approached the two of them looking directly at Sirius. She was around Sirius' age maybe a year or two younger though she gave a rather youthful aura around her. She smiled as she saw him her face lighting up while Sirius' somewhat darkened. Harry had never seen his uncle have this sort of expression when meeting someone as Sirius gave her a rather forced smile.

"Sirius," her voice was sweet as she spoke gently bringing him into a hug, "it's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been fine Ms Rosier," Sirius replied and the woman laughed away his words.

"We've known each other for years Sirius, I've told you the name is Rosaline." She smiled even sweeter. "Or, if you really prefer to not call me that, I am now Lady Rosier. After all, all my brothers are in Azkaban."

"Listen, Rosaline," Sirius started.

"Rosie."

"Don't push it," he glowered at her, "my husband doesn't like it when you're around. So please respect his and my wishes and let's just go our separate ways. Okay?"

"Your husband," she laughed, "the wolf. He should know better, after all I am your betrothed even in light of recent and past events."

Harry, who had gotten used to the taste of wine at this point, almost started choking to death right then and there. Sirius was betrothed and yet married Remus anyway? Harry had never heard about this drama. It wasn't surprising that Sirius was part of the drama it was more surprising that he hadn't told Harry in a theatrical way. One time Sirius did a full theatrical reenactment of one of his fights with Severus, he had entire sets done.

"Your my brother's betrothed," Sirius pointed out and she scoffed.

"Was, was his betrothed. He's dead, and I mourned his loss, Sirius," she hissed, "I'm not some hussy who immediately jumped at our betrothal and I'll thank you to remember that." She wagged her finger at him at this point and Sirius seemed to look away for a moment. "But I'll also kindly remind you that I always loved you more than your brother and maybe that caused problems but is it my fault for who I fall for? Yet you judge me for it nonetheless and to add insult to injury you went and married that horrid wolf. You and I are betrothed, I have not yet canceled that and you cannot either. The Wizengamot would sooner revoke your marriage to the wolf then revoke our betrothal."

"Rosaline, that 'horrid' wolf is my husband and I'm sorry but I do love him," Sirius informed her in a hushed tone, "I apologize and have apologized before of how things turned out with us but this is for the best."

"Yes, for the best," she faked a laugh, "tell me where is your wonderful husband? Oh, there he is back turned and ignoring you. I have deja vu from your seventh year."

"Enough," Sirius' voice was final now and even Harry was a little afraid though Sirius didn't raise his voice. "Remus and I are fine. Stop making things up."

"I'm not and you know I'm not," Rosaline took Sirius' hand and kissed it gently. "When you're finally ready to accept the truth I'll be waiting. See you soon, Sirius."

She then took off and Harry saw her head for the door leaving. He supposed she'd only come to see Sirius who was now staring at the spot she left. Harry watched in bewilderment as the conversation flowed through his own brain and he began picking up everything. That was a whirlwind of a conversation, he almost felt like he was watching a drama on his Uncle Padfoot's telly.

"Uncle Padfoot," Harry got his attention but before he could continue Sirius started speaking.

"Sorry, um, go to your Uncle Wormtail will you?" Sirius asked brushing off his suit from imaginary dust.

"What was she saying about Uncle Moony? About him ignoring you, what did she mean exactly?" Harry asked and Sirius coughed.

"Go to your Uncle Wormtail I need to go, um, yeah," Sirius took off towards Charlie's godfather and swung an arm around him.

Harry stood alone wondering what just happened.

-–—-–—-

Harry didn't see Sirius for a couple of hours after that as he spent time with his Uncle Wormtail, a woman named McGonagall who insisted upon Auntie Minnie while they were alone and Professor Dumbledore who preferred Albus in private. They were mostly talking about this and that and there were a few inside jokes thrown around but Harry didn't even pretend to laugh. He was too busy thinking about the fact that his godfather was betrothed, technically. How did Sirius and Remus' wedding even work then? The Wizarding World takes betrothal contracts very seriously. Did that mean his uncles marriage wasn't real? No, she did claim that the Wizengamot would break their marriage before breaking the betrothal. But if not that then what?

Harry wanted to ask Wormtail but he was never alone and he didn't really want to pull the man away suddenly. Sighing Harry leaned against the wall as they talked all around him, they didn't try to keep him in the conversation like others, Uncle Wormtail tried but they continuously talked about Hogwarts and curriculum and technical jargon that flew over Harry's head. Soon, thankfully, all of Harry's many wishes and dreams came true when Garrick Ollivander suddenly appeared. The man seemed to glide through the room and people who noticed his entrance whispered to each other. Harry could assume the whispers were probably them wondering why the man walked right past every single Potter, including Charlie, as well as Remus and Sirius. Instead the man made a beeline straight towards Harry and grinned at him as he arrived.

"Thank Merlin I'm late," Garrick smiled and Dumbledore chuckled as Peter and Minnie shared a look of confusion. "Harry it's good to see you I've brought you a present."

"Only one Mr Ollivander?" Minnie asked and Garrick nodded.

"Yes, why? Was I supposed to bring more than one for Harry?" Garrick asked looking at them in confusion. "Oh, I could go get the hippgryff I wanted to give to him."

"No, no, definitely no," Peter spoke up and Garrick shot him a confused look. "It's Charlie and Neville's birthday as well."

"Truly," Garrick chuckled and he then showed them the invitation he received. "I couldn't even see that. Look, in bold and sparkly letters: Charlie Potter and Neville Longbottom's Birthday Party. Come one come all. No Harry here however, so, odd."

"Really," Dumbledore snagged the invitation and began reading it. "I was invited personally, I always am I'm just usually too busy. I had no idea they forgo'd your name my boy."

"Yes, I supposed that Charlie and Neville got more than enough presents between the two of them. I just brought a special gift to Harry for allowing me to sell one of my most prized and loved wands." Though Garrick spoke in a deceivingly charming voice Harry could see the glint in his eyes and the far too wide grin on his face. Maybe Dumbledore saw it too but he didn't mention it. Garrick was not happy to be speaking to them. "Shall we Harry?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry started and then saw his mum walk over with his dad and Charlie in tow. "Oh, guess we'll have to wait."

"Nonsense, what for? I'm not here for them," Garrick laughed taking Harry by the shoulder and walking away. Unfortunately James caught up to them. "Oh, very well, Lord Potter, wonderful to see you, you all look great."

"Thank you," James paused as if expecting Ollivander to continue but the wandmaker made no effort to start talking as he stood quietly. "Um, well, we just saw you walk in and decided to greet you."

"Wonderful," Garrick smiled, "well then. Wonderfully met. Goodbye." Garrick then turned and took Harry by the shoulders but was stopped again.

"Who's that present for?" Charlie asked and Harry swore to every deity out there that Garrick Ollivander rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Your twin brother, I do believe it's his birthday, correct?" Garrick rhetorically asked. "Now I do wish to give him this present tonight."

"Oh we can take it to his pile," Lily offered and Garrick shook his head.

"I saw only a pile for Neville and a mountain for Charlie, I don't believe Harry has a pile," the fae shrugged, "in any case I do wish to give this gift personally as I would like for no one but Harry to lay hands on the book. If you may be so kind as to allow me to."

"We're not stopping you," James took a step back, "I'd just rather you didn't take Harry to a backroom or something."

"James," Lily hissed.

"You saw some of those looks," James hissed back and Garrick turned to see an audience growing.

"Oh very well," the grin Garrick shot Harry made him think this was all planned. It probably was, Ollivander probably knew better then most about the Potter's and the weird looks Harry has been getting for a while now. "Open it and be amazed."

Harry ripped open the present easily enough, a tear across the side was all that was needed. Then Harry caught sight of the title and almost threw up. Peeling the rest of the book off Harry ran a hand through his hair as more people caught sight of the title.

_Wand Crafting and Lore by Ollivander_

No first name, just Ollivander and Harry could hear gasps and sudden whispers as people noticed. Garrick had never given anyone a book on wand crafting, he directed them to bookshops and libraries that had them but never given a book himself. Certainly not a book written by an Ollivander even if the first name wasn't there. Harry had a feeling he just reached a new level of fame in that very moment.

"Mr -" Harry started but Garrick chuckled.

"Harry, I told you to call me Garrick," the man reminded Harry and now Harry was certain someone choked when they heard that. It might have been Harry.

Dumbledore was the only other person with the allowance to actually call Ollivander, Garrick. Some people called him that in private and pretend they were actually allowed but no one actually was. Dumbledore only got permission when he was Headmaster of Hogwarts and had defeated Grindelwald. But Garrick had just allowed a literal eleven year old to call him by his first name. Harry had known this before, of course, but at that time it was only in private. Plus, they were both fae. This was public everyone now knew Harry was favoured by Garrick.

"Garrick, thank you," Harry muttered, "that doesn't feel like enough." Garrick chuckled at that.

"Don't worry Harry, you can repay me by reading and learning from the book," Garrick smiled patting him on the back. "Now let's get that safely tucked away." Garrick shrunk the book and Harry slipped it into his pockets before Garrick sealed it shut. "Now then, I believe my work here is done."

"Ah, yes, th - thank you, Mr Ollivander," James stuttered as he shook the man's hand.

"No problem, Harry I expect more visits," the man smiled and Harry rolled his eyes. "Very well, goodbye all of you gawking lookie loos. I'm off."

With that he glided off after dropping the greatest bombshell in Great Britain.


End file.
